The Sexual Depravity Of Miss Jackie Tyler
by FanfictionWriter101
Summary: Rumours have spread about Jackie Tyler's more salacious lifestyle. Stories of gentlemen callers, late night trips to darkened warehouses, lustful ventures into crowded and kinky clubs. The sexual deviancy of the woman is well known, and by sheer chance, she finds a strange man in her bedroom. And Jackie being Jackie knows only one thing for it. (Pure and Utter Smut)
1. Chapter 1: Anything Or Nothing

**Author's Note: Hey guys. So, I realise that this isn't exactly the Doctor Who update that everyone was expecting from me, and I undoubtedly understand that there will be people expecting a return to Amy and Clara's stories. All In due time. I fully intend to return to those stories but am far too busy at the moment to properly invest the time needed to do so. But that doesn't mean that I don't want to write some Doctor Who smut in the meantime.**

 **So, I'm going to admit that of all the Doctor Who babes that I feel deserve a smutty exploration, I'm kind of interested in the busty milf of a character that is Jackie Tyler. And well… She's pretty sexy in her own unique way and I would be lying to myself if I didn't admit that she is one of the most underrated fuckable dames the show has ever presented. And so, today, I am releasing what will probably be a stand-alone story. One-shot kind of thing. I might revisit it if I'm in the mood for it.**

 **I kind of want to recapture the fun spontaneity that I began my smut endeavours with. Whilst I love the long-form stories and the opportunities they provide, sometimes you just want to write something stupid, sexy and entirely without reason. Which come to think of it, perfectly describes Jackie Tyler. Stupid, sexy and without reason. That might be a little harsh, but if she is a beloved character in your mind, turn away now because this story has a very different vision of the buxom blonde.**

 **Now, it may be revealed that I am literally the only one who has this fantasy but fuck it. I'm ill, off my tits on pain medication, and am currently clocking in at twenty-eight hours awake. So, let's write some weird kinky smut about a hot busty slag!**

Chapter One: Anything… Or Nothing

"She deserves compensation!" Jackie screeched instinctively, barely turning to face the door way a she heard the front door click shut. Barely had the words left her tongue before she curbed her bitterness, her lips falling softer on her face and her hands sliding down to the loosely tightened stretches of fabric that held her meek and incredibly scant robe in place. It was the morning after all, and who had time for underwear before ten o'clock.

"We're talking millions!" The Doctor beamed, confidently stepping forwards, barely casting the older woman a second look as he peered deeper into the small apartment. Jackie didn't even register the words, her shoulders relaxing. Brushing her hair back behind her shoulders, she rose to her feet, curling her fingers through the folds of her robe and subtly hiking the garment up a little higher, flashing the round curves of her plump thighs, teasing just enough to incite intrigue, but not enough to be reduced to a street-walking slut simply flashing her bits at anyone who walks past. Not that that was an entirely unfair estimation of Jackie Tyler.

"I'm in my dressing gown," she smiled suggestively, her hints being far from subtle, yet almost completely going over the head of the nonchalant stranger. It wasn't the first time a stranger had walked into her flat, and from recent memory, she counted those experiences as incredibly fortuitous. After all, if you're going to get a handy-man, might as well get a good and proper one. With reliable hands and work temperament.

"Yes, you are," the Doctor said nonchalantly, glancing briefly towards her and ignoring her moving suggestive hands and the wry salacious smirk on her face. Her fingers hooked into the top of her robe, gently tugging the fabric open, revealing the centre of her chest, and the fringes of her bountiful cleavage. Making sure that she showed nothing more, she angled herself towards the stranger, turning to the side slightly so that if the man wanted, he could see beneath the folds of her gown. She retained the reserved and suggestive nature, whilst subtly hinting at the goods. Whilst she hated the implication, the simple fact that such a devious and provocative play was natural and, almost instinctive, spoke volumes about the mature Mrs Tyler.

"There's a strange man in my bedroom," she smirked, a little more suggestively, cocking her hip and lowering her gaze a little lower, flirty with her gaze. He wasn't bad looking. A little plain by her tastes, but she would hardly turn her nose up at the opportunities that walked through her door. The Doctor's gaze slipped lower, simply by accident, the hint of a nipple winking from beneath the pink robe. A little startled, he didn't show it, instead returning the gaze, and returning the sentiment rather coyly.

"Yes, there is," the Doctor smiled, the inflection on his voice a little misleading in Jackie's eyes. That drawl was enough for her to pounce and were she a little more forwards she would have. But instead, she continued the flirting battle, her hands unthreading the robe belt that held the garment in place. Keeping the robe drawn across her body, she let the ties fall to her side, the woman hiding her modesty with only a hand. All she had to do was drop her hand, and the bunched robe would sway open and her mature splendour would be exposed. Candidly, she waited, confident in having caught her prey.

"Well, anything could happen…" Jackie suggested promiscuously, throwing subtly to the wind. Her grip on her robe slackened slightly, the folds of the garment peeling away just enough to give the stranger an unwitting glimpse at her belly, and more importantly, the neatly trimmed and elegantly shaven fringes of her crotch, a few well-placed hairs bristling from behind her hand. This wasn't what elicited the response from the stranger, in fact, there was never going to be a world in which a different response ever rolled from his lips.

"Erm… No…" He smiled politely, turning and disappearing into the apartment, leaving Jackie with a twinge between her legs, rapidly stiffening nipples, and a whole wealth of fantasies that would go unlived. Screwing her nose up at the man, she slammed the door, losing the drive to adhere to the sexy act. Her hand dropped from her robe and the silk fell open, exposing her modesty in all its experienced glory. There was no way to eloquently put it, other than Jackie Tyler was… decidedly chubby. Though, to her credit, she made it work. Through creative uses of underwear, and salacious combinations of lingerie, she made herself look simply divine, turning her heavy set figure into something truly delectable. And that wasn't to say she was horrid without the added flair. Her plump breasts were round and full, bouncing and jiggling in their perfection. She was lucky that they hadn't begun to droop entirely, allowing her to retain some degree of appeal for her tits.

However, the woman's true asset was her round arse. She was prone to a few tactical squats, but that was simply to keep it from drooping. Her gloriously fat ass was somewhat of a treat, with her round globe-like cheeks, hiding away her tight and delicious holds. Her skin was without blemish, and her delightful rear was only accentuated by her choices of clothing. Either short skirts, or tight jeans, all designed to frame her delectable derriere in the most alluring way. Not to mention, her favourite thongs were ultimately enveloped by her bouncing cheeks, the thin g-strings swallowed and devoured by her sweet arse.

And between her thighs, lay her pride and joy. The source of her delight and something she truly treasured. Despite years of diligent use, her tight little pussy remained a heavenly thing to be balls deep in. Her slick and glossy folds were a treat, and whilst the rumours around the apartment complex were that she was a little bit of a cock-hungry slag, even those who would condemn her as being to much of a horny mum next door couldn't deny the sumptuous sweetness of her pussy. Whether it was hammering away for hours on end, or being submerged between those plump and meaty thighs, smothering in her tight cunt, her pussy was something special.

"Bloody tease… Walking in here, standing in the doorway? What else was he gonna do? Christ, it's as if men don't watch porn these days, walking straight into a situation like that and staring dumbfounded…" Jackie growled, turning to her curtains and tugging them over, plunging the room into darkness. Tossing her robe to one side, she hooked her nipples in between her fingers, breathing softly as gently tremors of pleasure shook through her body. Her tits were always a little sensitive, especially the nipple. The left one more than the right. A fact that she was a little ashamed she had noticed, but again, her sexual proclivity meant that these things became incredibly noticeable.

Reclining on the bed, she sank into the soft pillows, prying her legs apart and instantly threading her fingers through her folds, feeling her juices coating her digits as she gently teased herself. Running circles across her clit, she moaned, coaxing a deeper and more intimate groan from her body. Even as the beginnings of her orgasm began to build in her stomach, she knew that there was a lot more to getting her off than a few clumsy tickles around her clit. Biting her lip, she looked to the door, half expecting to see the strange man hanging on the doorway, ogling and watching her as she played with herself. That was always a popular fantasy of hers, and one she tried to orchestrate on several occasions, but never to the raw and carnal pleasure that she wanted.

In her mind, the Doctor was watching from the door way, his eyes not latched between her thighs, but instead watching her lips as she swallowed her bottom lip, biting down to stop a meek and pleasured squeak from coming to her lips. She could see the bulge in the man's pants, her eyes instantly drifting down there, her mouth salivating at the meaty surprise that was hidden away. As she dipped a finger down to her entrance, gently prying her folds apart enough to ease the tip of her digit inside herself, she watched with eager eyes as her fantasy voyeurs cock began to inflate even more. The rather stout and sizable bulge behind those jeans inched down his thigh, pressing and throbbing, begging for a more experienced touch.

Her fantasy continued, the older woman indulging in a second finger as the stranger entered her bedroom, closing the already closed door behind him. He didn't move towards her. He didn't even start to strip. Instead, he slid down into the chair beside her bed, watching her face as she contorted in pleasure, her breath becoming hollow. Soon enough, a third finger slips inside herself, Jackie unable to kid herself any longer into believing that two was plenty. Finally, she began to feel the pressure in her pussy, her hole fighting back against her fingers as they plunged in and out of her, stretching her slowly and softly. Just enough for a twinge of pain to ripple amidst the glorious building pleasure. Grinning madly as she indulged her fantasy, she put on as erotic a show as possible, angling her crotch towards the empty chair, thrusting herself forwards and writhing under the simple touch that she was inflicting on herself. It was sensational.

The stranger continued to watch but wanted more. With a salacious and devilish grin on her face, Jackie lifted her legs a little more, shifting her position ever so slightly. Her fingers left her pussy and trailed along her belly, leaving a glossy shimmer of her sweet juices as she guided her fingers to her lips. Suckling softly on her digits, she savoured the taste of her pussy, groaning instinctively as the sweet taste hit her tongue. Moaning, she made sure to lick every small bead of her own quim from her fingers, replacing the slickness with saliva. Plucking the three fingers from her lips, she held them together, each of them shimmering and glossy with her own spittle. And in an attempt to court the imaginary fantasy, she lowered them once again between her legs, the fingers tips dancing nimbly across her slick, juicy cunt as she travelled lower.

The Doctor's eyes widened as she slipped lower, travelling between the curvaceous cheeks of her arse, her bum crack glistening from the beads of arousal that rolled down from her pussy. Without hesitation, Jackie pressed all three fingers against her tight puckered arse, consuming herself in her fantasy as she offered the strange man In the leather jacket a salacious wink. It required at little wriggling to open herself up enough, but soon enough, the tip of her middle finger pierced her arse, the familiar twinge of painful pleasure bursting through her body before mellowing out into the supple anal delight that she craved. As soon as that first finger pierced her hole, she opened up, the two other fingers slipping inside as if it were her pussy. Not slowing down, she bit her lip and sank her fingers inside herself, all the way up to the knuckle, groaning happily as she filled her plump bum with several pleasurable digits. Yet, for all the delicate manoeuvres and tricks her fingers could play, there was nothing more that the slutty mum next door craved, than a thick, meaty cock. Her fingers could orchestrate the most powerful, soul-shredding orgasm imaginable, but that was nothing compared to the rigid, veiny thrust of a proper, trusty cock.

Her fantasy progressed, with the Doctor rising from his chair and walking to the side of the bed, standing over the horny mum and subtly puffing his crotch out towards her. She could almost see the veins through his jeans, with every inch of his hidden cock throbbing and pulsating from behind the fabric. He leant forwards just enough for his crotch to be level with Jackie's mouth. Leaning forwards a little, she breathed along his bulge, pushing her tongue out just enough to tease. Leaning forwards, she planted her lips on his jeans, and stumbled forwards, snapping out of her fantasy and looking up at nothing but thin air. The excitement she had felt for a gorgeous slab of man meat led to disappointment, forcing Jackie to flop back onto the bed and groan.

"Bloody tease… Parades in here chasing Rose like a bloody dog. Has no care for the more demure ladies going," Jackie growled annoyedly. She had no problem with her daughter and what used to be a constant parade of young boys, until she finally settled on Micky. Jackie was hardly in the place to judge, and whilst Rose was far more reserved and less… forceful, Jackie relished the constant stream of young meat. After all, most of the boys she brought back were tenuously done, and what is family for if not a little sharing. Never together mind you. But there is nothing wrong with ambushing a prospective young lad as he snuck for the door, offering a more engrossing round two. And then she went and settled on Micky, and Jackie had to get creative.

She had of course been curious about Micky. For all her sexual experimentation, Jackie had never gone black and with a prime candidate fumbling around with her daughter, who would she be if she didn't try to take advantage. A few callous dropping of robes and flashing of her plump assets wasn't enough. She did sneak a few glimpses of the man in the shower and was nothing if not impressed. But, now Rose parades in with an older man who is a part of the 'investigation'. Bollocks.

Leaning over to her nightstand, she pulled the drawer open and pulled out a rather sturdy nine-inch dildo, a rather new purchase on Jackie's part. Lifting it to her lips, she moaned, sliding her throat down the plastic length, her fantasy returning to her. The taste wasn't as good as the real thing, but having a the thick rigid length plunging into her throat gave her the quivering sensation between her thighs that she craved. And as she closed her eyes, she envisioned the stranger, knelt on the bed beside her, softly moaning as she slid her lips up and down his length, lavishing it with her tongue. Saliva began to dribble down her chin as she continued her sloppy blowjob, twisting and writhing her tongue along his shaft, her famous lips being capable of true magic when they got to work. It was a shame that they were being wasted on a piece of plastic.

Not that she would have any trouble in finding a willing cock to gag and splutter around. A woman like Jackie never had trouble finding someone to bed. With a little effort and salacious persuasion, she could wriggle her tongue around anyone's trouser snake. The trouble was finding someone worthwhile. She remembered numerous evenings of premature men, or those who's cocks would barely register between her thighs. Not that she was a size queen, but you have to have something to work with in her mind. In saying that, she had found her favourites. The particular boy-toys on speed-dial. A quick word, a bottle of wine and she'll have as much meat as she can gorge on. And whilst she had her desires on tap, that was not what caused Jackie to quiver and erupt down below. It was the thrill of the chase, the claiming of someone new.

She enjoyed clubs simply for the carnal simplicity of it all. All she had to do was dance for a while, make eye contact with someone, place a few tactical gropes and decide whether it was worth going home with. If not, a tactical trip to the bathroom for a quickie. Slag, slut and whore were often thrown around, but Jackie was a woman of pleasure. And in her age, she sought it with a passion. After all, with her husband gone, she had a wealth of fantasies that need fulfilling and having the reputation of being… forwards helped with bringing those to fruition. Her handyman knew that all too well. What started with a quick and intimate shag, quickly became an exercise in taunting and teasing someone.

Everything needed fixing, and as he came around again and again, her skirts got shorter and shorter. Flashes of red and black underwear quickly progressed into none at all, with the woman readily flashing her arsehole to the man as she bent over to point something out. And then, she abandoned subtly, answered the door naked to him and found her true handy-man. One of her kinkiest blowjobs was with him as he worked away. She lay on her side, casually suckling back and forth, throating and jerking him as he worked, her mouth reduced to a little fuck hole for the man. Still, it made payments a lot cheaper.

Her fantasy sped into action, with Jackie hammering the plastic cock into her throat, the bulbous head pounding the back of her throat. Saliva poured from her mouth and down onto her tits. Pulling her hand away from her asshole, she lifted it to her tits, using the saliva that was dribbling onto her busty chest to coat and lubricate her breasts to a sloppy and sticky shimmer. Finally, she pulled her lips from the fake cock, offering one last kiss to the bulbous tip, imagining that it was slick with pre-cum. Guiding the toy down between her thighs, she nestled the tip against her folds, feeling the building pressure between her thigh, the hint and promise of sublime and concentrated pleasure. Running the head back and forth, she bit her lip, waiting, savouring. And then, with one swift and powerful push, she thrust the entire length of the rigid toy inside her, and… nothing…

It felt nice. Hell, it felt pleasurable. But there was no passion. No lust, no meaning. It was just a fake cock, fucking her because she was horny. There was nothing to crave and to build upon. It was reducing one of the only true loves of her life to a simple triviality. Pushing the toy back and forth inside her for a few moments, she sighed, her fantasy melting around her. She even plucked the toy from her cunt and unashamedly pierced her tighter entrance with it, bringing a louder moan to her lips, but nothing worthy of her unequivocal passion. That was why she hated dildos. Why get a piece of plastic when you have a wealth of the real thing at the door-step? Taking the toy out of herself, she wiped it down with a towel before begrudgingly rolling of the bed. Her orgasm lingered in her core, half built, and unsatisfied, but she felt no urge to claim that orgasm now. She'd call up someone later and have a real cock to sinking into her throat and into herself.

"Mum? I'm going out! I'll be back in twenty minutes! You and the Doctor behave. Don't try to kill him or something," Rose called, gently knocking on the door as Jackie cleaned herself up, wiping herself clean of the arousal and the saliva. However, those words were a godsend. Her pussy thrummed with a new life, a new desire, a new craving. And as the door to the apartment slammed shut, she felt her heart race. She had an opportunity. A proper one. Not some callous half-hearted flirting hidden behind a thin pink veil. No, she had to be bold. Assertive. Sexy. She needed her finest lingerie. No, she didn't have time. She'd just have to speak for herself.

"You alright in there love? Fancy a cup of tea?" Jackie called, gently prying open the door and pulling it aside just enough to see the strange man sat on the sofa, reading through one of their many discarded magazines. He was a peculiar one. Probably some escort with a jacket like that. But if Rose was paying for this, then she and her would have to have serious questions about the value of money.

"I'm alright, thanks," The Doctor responded, enthralled in the meaningless words that were etched on the shiny paper. Taking her chance, Jackie took a step out into the corridor, revelling in the light breeze that hit her exposed and naked body. No matter what happened in her life, she would always adore the freedom that was involved in being naked in her house. Whether she was up against a wall in the kitchen or reclining with her fingers on the sofa. It was incredible.

"Nonsense. What kind of host would I be without fixing you a cuppa?" Jackie smiled, striding confidently and shamelessly into the living room. Walking in front of the Doctor's eye line, she finally caught his attention, his eyes looking up just in time to watch her bend over the coffee table, collecting the mugs and giving the stranger a full unrestricted view of her saliva slickened, gaping asshole. Not overstaying her welcome, she treated this as if it were normal, walking straight over to the kitchen smiling happily as the Doctor's eyes followed her bouncing arse, "How do you take it? Doggy?"

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor asked as Jackie absent-mindedly threw in the last word. Looking up at the Doctor, she gave him a look of confusion, as if he was the one asking the ludicrous question. She made sure to keep herself in the doorway so that he could see her full and naked form, the woman constantly making adjustments to her position to give him a new angle. Coughing, the Doctor apologised, "Sorry. Just a sugar, please. You're… Jackie, right?"

"I am. Always good to be on a first name basis, I find. Makes it easier you know… you know. One sugar?" Jackie chirped, bouncing back and forth across the kitchen, bounding from one foot to the other, her breasts jiggling. Finishing off the two cups of tea, she stirred them once before lifting them both up and walking back into the living room, smirking as the Doctor rose to his feet to meet her, trying his best to avoid staring at the obvious.

"Jackie… I don't want be rude, but I think you have the wrong message. I'm not… I… Could you…" The Doctor stammered, taken aback by her profound and shameless nudity. It wasn't the fact that she was naked per say, but rather the leering nature with which she crooned over him, so explicit in her intentions.

"Oh, sorry. Could you hold these a moment?" Jackie asked, handing the two cups of tea over to the man hurriedly, a little splash of the liquid bouncing out of the cups and hitting the carpet. Before the Doctor could respond, he was balancing the two cups of tea, which seemed to be overly-filled to the extent that the simple act of moving slightly threatened to spill the liquid.

Grinning madly, Jackie threw caution to the wind, planting her hands firmly on the Doctor's chest and sliding them lower and lower. As her hands drew closer to his crotch, she slipped down onto her knees, following her eager hands with her body. The Doctor's eyes widened, finding himself unable to move without spilling the piping hot tea across himself and the naked, horny woman before him. In a unique and utterly baffling way, he was paralysed and at the leering woman's mercy. Which became increasingly distracting as she nimbly and expertly unfastened his belt, his jeans loosening instantly and slipping down his hips.

"Jackie. Stop, I'm not that kind of…" the Doctor began, having his words silenced by her hands fastening themselves to his rapidly hardening cock. Natural instinct fought every sane urge in his body, and as he looked down at the hungry look on Jackie's face, he felt a twinge of fear.

"You're not that kind of man? Dressed in leather, with a buzz cut? You're one earring away from charging by the minute. And if you want to follow my daughter around, well momma's got to make sure things are all A-Okay," Jackie purred, ravenously tugging his boxers down and wrapping her fingers around his surprisingly meaty cock. It wasn't nearly as monstrously big as the one in her brief fantasy, but the weight and girth in her hands made her moan, her clit tingling at the sheer feeling of such warm rich cock in her hands. Sliding her palms up and down, she watched the Doctor fight the urge to moan.

"You've got the wrong impression about me and Rose…" the Doctor began, only to be cut off once more as Jackie spat a mouthful of spit into each of her hands and lathered his cock liberally in the substance, her stunted handjob becoming slippery and leathery, with her hands gliding deliciously across his length, with his entire view framed by her salacious and hungry grin, "And I'm really not into…"

"Into what? Older women? I'm I not good enough? You need some spunky young blonde to get your rocks off? My wrinkled old hands seem to be doing a fine job. Is it because I'm a bit more _Rubenesque_?" Jackie snapped, taking a little bit of a personal offence to the man's half-finished sentences. Even as she hurled abuse at him, her hands continued to slide up and down, her chest pushing forwards and pressing against his length, her nipple collecting a dribble of pre-cum and becoming glossy.

"No! Of course not! That's really not what I'm saying!" the Doctor explained, a little breathless and frustrated as he shook side to side, spilling a large amount of the tea onto the floor. Expecting a biting bout of abuse, the Doctor was surprised as Jackie leapt from furious to turned on."  
"Ain't nothing wrong with a bit of splash. If you could see all the stuff that the carpet's been splashed with, you'd have a heart attack… Let alone If you saw everything I've been splashed with," Jackie winked, not waiting for the Doctor's response before leaping forwards and wrapping her lips around the head of his cock. Her tongue curled around the throbbing, pulsating mass of purple flesh, savouring the taste of pre-cum that pooled on her tongue, and the musky flavour of his delicious length. At that simple taste of cock, she moaned heartily and with a passion, more pleasure coursing through her bodies than her dildo could ever impart. Her tongue ran circles across his cockhead, collecting every morsel of deliciousness before she adjusted her position and angled her throat down, ready to test her tight little mouth and prove her oral worth.

She started of slowly, easing her plump, perfectly down his length, her tongue hungrily tasting every inch that slipped inside. She felt her gag reflex try to emerge, but she fought it, readily and eagerly swallowing his entire cock until she had lips placed firmly around the base. With none of his cock left to jerk, her hands rested on his thighs, one of them curving up and collecting his balls. The other slid around to his back, pulling his jacket hard and tightening their bodies together, her tits pressed firmly against his legs. Giggling around his length, she grinned madly before pulling slowly backwards and starting to bob her head up and down, filling the room wet with slurps and cock-hungry moans. The Doctor fought the urge to moan, but simply couldn't find the desire, watching Jackie's lips guide back and forth with a strange lust for the woman's happy blowjob.

Jackie favoured the slicker approach, letting her saliva dribble down his length, leaving it slick and shimmering. Beads landed on her chin and she adored it. The messy deepthroat was her favourite, with the older woman savouring the drops that landed on her tits. As she sped up, slamming her head down onto his cock, she felt his cock speed faster, more saliva pouring from her lips and landing on her breasts, eagerly collected and smeared across her boobs in a lustful display of passion. Her mind was not her own. She was simply savouring every inch, adoring the throbbing mass of man-meat that was sliding into her horny little throat. The way it pulsated between her lips, and the way the taste of his pre-cum would suddenly hit her, making her moan.

Looking up, she was met with a rather unimpressed look, the man simply letting her do her job. It was the worst kind of look. The disinterested blowjob recipient. She was doing a good job, god knew she was. But he stood there as if she was a puppy sitting still. Groaning around his cock, she continued her dutiful thrusts, lifting her hands up to the cups of tea in his hand. Grabbing both of them, she casually placed them on the coffee-table, clumsily spilling several drops as she did so. Giggling childishly around his length as she did so, she changed her clumsy and chipper demeanour, her hands finding his hands and slowly guiding them down to her head. Threading his fingers through her hair, she glared at him with her 'use me' eyes and wait for him to get the hint.

But he didn't. His hands rested there as she deepthroated him, but he didn't do anything other than guide. Still, she continued her slurping, working towards that delicious and creamy reward. Not that she was going to let him explode to early. She had had enough men down her throat to know when they were going to blow. And she had the instinct to know when to move on. And with such a hefty throat-full punching up and down her throat, she had every intention of using her for a far more intense activity. Her hands dropped down her own body, her fingers slipping through her folds for a moment, her hole dripping with arousal and waiting for a good, hard fucking. A part of her thought she ought to grab a condom, but with ten minutes down on her daughter's twenty minutes, she had every intention of making it count.

"Right… Momma's done playing…" Jackie grinned pulling her lips away from his cock and giving him a lustful grin. Sliding up onto her feet, she pushed him backwards and onto the sofa. Pulling at his jeans, she undressed him, forcing his jacket off until he was only in a t-shirt.

"Is that so? I don't think that that is a good idea…" The Doctor began, but not making any move to stop her. After all, if he was truly going to convince her otherwise, he'd have to explain a lot about himself that he wasn't willing to. And in his own strange way, just fucking her and getting her to go away would be easier. And often with Jackie, that was the quickest option.

"Oh, bless you, you sweetheart. I'd love for you to have a lick, but Rose'll be back soon, and I need more than a little tongue down there is you get what I mean," Jackie deliberately misread. Clambering onto the sofa, she straddled the Doctor, leaning back just enough for him to get a look at her deliciously slick pussy. Reaching down, she grabbed his cock and ran the tip along her folds, shivering at the sensation of the thick meaty head prying her pussy apart. Breathing softly, she continued to massage herself with his length, grinding his cock against her quim, sliding back and forth until she could no longer wait, no longer tease herself. Angling the tip upwards, she slid it against her entrance, and with one slow continuous thrust, pushes him deep inside her cunt.

Breathing deeply, a lustful grin stretched across her face as she eased her arse down towards the Doctor's lap, feeling every ridge and vein spread her tight little pussy wider and wider, pushing more and more pleasure through her body. Resting her hands on his shoulders, she continued downwards, feeling dribbles of pre-cum pour inside her, the thickness of his cock widening as she reached the middle. It seemed to go on and on, with Jackie thinking that the next inch was the last when there was plenty more to pierce her well-used hole. She wanted to run her fingers across her clit, she wanted to amplify every morsel of pleasure she was offered, but she fought the urge. Wanting to savour the simple carnal pleasure of being full of delicious, meaty cock.

As she settled on top of him, every inch submerged in her hungry pussy, she let out a deep and satisfied groan. Taking a moment to savour it, she then leant forwards, her breasts lingering close to the Doctor's face. Supporting herself on the back of the sofa, she lifted her hips until only the tip spread her apart. And then, with a hard and powerful bounce, she slammed it back inside herself, moaning as she did so again and again, her ass meeting his legs with powerful and audible slaps. Her wet pussy slickened his cock making each slap louder and slicker. With a few bounces she got her rhythm, pounding again and again until she could feel the beginnings of a sweet and undoubtedly thunderous orgasm inside her stomach.

Throwing her hair back, she again tried to bring a sense of eroticism to the moment, but the Doctor had a degree of ambivalence, letting out a few brief moans every few seconds, but nothing compared the unadultered gyrating and enamoured bliss on Jackie's face. Groaning with disappointment, she grabbed his hands and planted them on her bum, encouraging him to squeeze her flesh and play with her. But instead, he simply guided her humping hips up and down, savouring the way she rode him with powerful passion. This didn't stop her, as she had been in plenty of situations with guys being the least bit interested in her sexual appetite. It wasn't going to stop her from getting her fill. It didn't stop her, however, from complaining.

"Really? You must be completely oblivious. A girl puts your hands on her head when she's got you balls deep in her throat, and you do nothing? A girl slaps your hands on her arse and you just sit there?" Jackie complained, capturing her own nipple between her thumb and fore-finger twisting and playing with the rock-hard nub, the soft pleasuring adding to the cascade that was about to hit her.

"You seem to have everything under control," the Doctor replied, silently provoking the sexually charged woman, who was so focussed on that momentary bliss between her thighs that she would have likely killed him if he tried to move away.

"Fuck! You are bloody hopeless. A girl puts your hands on her head, she wants you to reduce your throat to a sloppy fuck-hole. She shouldn't have tonsils when you're done. And hands on the arse? That means a girl wants a cheeky finger up the bum," Jackie grinned, winking at him as he looked completely and utterly baffled. Her non-subtle hint didn't prompt him to do anything, and much like most of her fucks, she had to do everything herself. With her orgasm on the verge of toppling over, she dipped four fingers into her lips, coating them in saliva before reaching behind herself and plunging the digits inside her, groaning like a whore as she did so. She leant forwards just enough for the Doctor to see it and be awestruck by the woman's hunger and sheer sexual appetite.

That simple plunge into her rear was enough to send the older woman into a shuddering trance of sheer pleasure. Her orgasm hit her, with her core spasming and tightening her holes. Her ass swallowed her fingers, whilst her pussy clamped down on the Doctor's cock, keeping it firmly inside herself as she milked it for all the pleasure she could muster. Gyrating her hips back and forth for a few seconds, she groaned, making sure she had ridden herself down. Her hand slipped down between her thighs, gently rubbing her clit for a few seconds to shake the last twinge of orgasmic pleasure from her body. As much as she wanted to simply thrust back into another bout of riding, she felt time was against herself and she begrudgingly clambered of the Doctor's cock and slid to her knees as the Doctor tried to sit up, "Sit down! I'm not done with you yet."

Admittedly confused, as the Doctor hadn't exactly engaged in such sexual acts in the past few decades, so the man surprisingly was unsure as what little more he could give. And, despite her disagreement with her daughter's new infatuation with the older man, Jackie unwittingly set the spark in the Doctor's mind by reminding him the true bliss of a good fuck. Her lips found his cock and she tasted herself on his length. The sweetness of her pussy tangoing with the saltiness of his pouring pre-cum made her shudder. Plunging her lips down his cock, she furiously hammered his cock in and out of her throat, wanting him to explode as soon as possible. And he did. Spurting the first few strands down her throat, the Doctor's cock bounced out of her lips, shooting the rest across the older woman's face and already glossy tits. A few dribbles landed on the floor. As soon as the last meek drop left his cock, Jackie turned off. It was like a switch. Rising to her feet, she crossed over to go back to her room, the Doctor suddenly changing his tune.

"Sorry… sorry about… about the mess," he stammered rising to his feet, his cock softening between his legs. Had he stood up and still had a stiffy on, Jackie would have been at least a little bit interested. However, turning back, she simply put on her smile.

"Oh, it's not both. Any nothing wrong with a bit of splash. And if you want another cuppa, the kettle's in the kitchen," Jackie beamed, turning to her bedroom to clean up. As she turned, she felt a pang of lust and a suggestion on the Doctor's face. Had she finally won the man over to her wry and older charms? Going back, she poked her head around the corner, watching him change himself and catching a glimpse of his bum. A little intrigued she piped up, "And well… if once you're done with my daughter, and you've still got a bit in you… Well, poke your head in my door and see… well, who knows what you'll see, eh?"

 **Author's Note: I don't know what that was, but I enjoyed writing it. I am ill and completely fucked on pain medication, so if you take anything from this, it is that either I should be ill more often, or I should have a ready access to the medical cupboard. Who knows eh?**

 **For those wanting an update for my other Doctor Who stories, I wish to let you know that I will be doing something in the future. Hopefully soon. With summer around the corner, I should get more time. But that remains to be seen. It's probably worthwhile checking back on my page every couple weeks if you are interested.**

 **And if you liked this story, please let me know. I know that there is always active reader-base for Clara and Amy because… well look at them. So, when it comes to lesser known characters, it is always good to show the author's behind them a love. Also, especially with a story like this, follow it if you want to know when they'll be more. Because chances are it'll just sit until I have a fancy one day. Might be a week, month or year.**


	2. Chapter 2: Jack, Meet Jackie

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Wasn't planning to write a chapter of this so soon, but someone was gracious enough to sponsor a new chapter. Seems like more people than I thought wanted to see Jackie Tyler portrayed as the cum-guzzled cock hungry whore that she is. Thanks to Gilliantnut24 for helping me out and throwing a couple quid my way so that I could sit down and get this out for you guys.**

 **If anyone else would like to sponsor a chapter, then please let me know. It's never about me putting chapters behind a paywall as when it comes to sponsors I am always writing at a loss. It's simply about giving me a couple hours to make a chapter for you guys.**

 **Without further ado, another Tardis occupant meets Rose's mum and to great effect. What happens when two sex-centric characters meet? Well, you won't have to imagined for much longer!**

Chapter Two: Jack, Meet Jackie

Another bloody load of washing. Jackie almost cursed beneath her breath as she hauled the bag up and into her apartment, moving it to the kitchen and dumping it casually on the floor. That's the extent of her interactions with Rose now. Just laundry. She's off with some space freak and she's left to do the washing. Typical. It did give her some time alone which was a veritable godsend in Jackie's mind. No longer did she have to be conscious of the thing walls of the flat and she could be far more liberal with what constituted proper attire. If Rose was going to be shagging her way through time and space, Jackie was going to watch evening television completely naked, with a glass of wine in one hand and the other hand between her thighs. Or if she was lucky, she'd have no need of that second hand. Funny how much a little company can make things easier.

It was late morning, so Jackie could hardly switch off at the moment. That didn't mean she couldn't relax just a wee bit. Hooking her fingers under the hem of her t-shirt, she pulled it up and over her head, nimbly undoing her bra as she did so. Dropping both garments to the ground, she fondled her breasts and moment, coaxing her puffy nipples into erect teats before undoing her jeans. As she pulled them to her ankles, she tugged her panties along with them, kicking them to one side and standing naked in her front-room. It was quite a freeing experience, made even better by the open windows. Sure, modesty dictated she at least closed them, but she knew very well that most people who cast their eyes up at her apartment didn't mind a little eye-candy. If anything, they welcomed it. Who wouldn't. She wasn't one to put on a show mind you. If she peddled the goods willy-nilly, there would be no need for up-close inspection.

Walking to the kitchen, she began to clean up a little, wiping down counter-tops and such. She knew that Rose was going to at least try and come back today. Emphasis on the word try. The last few times she had been a week late, a month late, and five minutes after having previously dropped the clothes off. So, Jackie wasn't rolling out the red carpet. However, much to her surprise, the doorbell went, and she heard the voice of her daughter sound through the wood, "Mum! You've put the door on the bolt again!"

"Yeah, alright, alright! I'm coming! You have to learn some patience Rose. Christ! I can't have you walking in here and catching me in an indecent state! You'd be scarred for life, young lady," Jackie shouted in response, rushing to the door and moving to unlock it, before quickly realising just how she was dressed. Grabbing her silk nightie from her bedroom, she pulled it on and returned to the door, pulling it open and reaching her arms out to hug the young girl, practically dragging her into the apartment.  
"It's good to see you too," Rose smirked, hugging her back as she unwittingly loosened her mother's nightie, her nipple bouncing free and prodding the thin fabric of Rose's t-shirt. Pulling back, Rose smirked before noticing and averting her eyes, allowing her mother to fix the mistake before turning to introduce the person she was with. Jackie didn't even have time to notice before Rose turned to the side and gestured to him, which was saying something. Normally Jackie had a radar for attractive men, but in the presence of her daughter it was near useless. All Jackie could think was about how her daughter really had a knack for finding the crème of the crop. Cocking her hips, Jackie instinctively twirled her hair whilst eyeing the man up and down, savouring the tight t-shirt he had on, "This, mum, is Jack. Jack Harkness. Jack, this is my mum, Jackie…"

"A lovely name. You must have had Rose when you were a teenager," Jack smiled, flashing his teeth as his instinctual flirtatious mindset kicked in. Taking Jackie's hand, he lifted it to his lips, gently kissing the back of her hand before dropping it, the older woman lost for words. Sharply nudging Jack, Rose glared at him. Coughing, he changed his tune, "It's lovely to meet you Jackie. You have a wonderful home."  
"Thank-you… Where did you find this one? You've done well. Come in," Jackie beamed, turning and pushing her bum out slightly, focusing the soft swaying of her hips as she strutted towards the living room. Her hands pulled at the fabric of her nightie, hiking it ever so slightly upwards so that the curve of her lightly tanned arse was on view for Jack, "Will you two be staying long? Overnight? There's space in my room? Or any room at that?"

"Mum! No, we'll be out of your hair soon. Just came by for the laundry," Rose said, sliding down onto the sofa with Jack taking the chair next to her, smiling politely at Jackie, his eyes naturally drawn to the plump and delightful legs that stretched down from her nightie, and the steep cleavage that pushed out from her chest, begging to explored by someone.

"Oh, of course. It's always the laundry isn't it. You know, you never come around for a coffee. Or a chat. Or dinner even. It's always the washing. Honestly, I'm going to have to start charging for it. I could buy an island with the money I'd make off it," Jackie complained, dropping her subtle sexy act and thumping through to the kitchen. Unbeknownst to her, Rose once again firmly nudged Jack, glaring at him for his incessant ogling. In the kitchen, Jackie stopped a moment, thinking. She does deserve something in return for doing the laundry all these times. And if Rose was going to parade her boy-toys around the place, the least she could do is let her dear old mother have a go. Maybe… In a spur of the moment, Jackie uncorked a bottle of red wine that set on the counter and splashed it across her daughter's washing, soaking it in the alcohol, before loudly cursing, "Bugger! How the bloody hell did that happen? Oh, Rose, I'm sorry dear…"

"What? Something wrong?" Rose said, rising to her feet and coming through to the kitchen. Having quickly tucked the bottle away, Jackie riffled through the clothing making sure it got into everything before moving out of the way of Rose. Hunching over, she swore beneath her breath.

"I don't know how that happened, sweetie. It'll have to be washed again. The laundromat is open all day. You could pop down and have it done by dinner time," Jackie suggested, tightening the bits of her nightie as Rose sighed, nodding in annoyance.

"Right Jack. We'll have to do a spot of washing before we go back. Come on," Rose huffed, grabbing the bag and lifting it through to the living room. Before Jack could even stand up, Jackie interjected, hell-bent on securing her some time along with Rose's new hunk.

"Oh no, don't drag your friend of to do washing. He can wait here. I'll fix you a cuppa, Jack. No need to faff around doing laundry. What do you say?" Jackie smiled, looking over to Jack. The man looked between the two women, a little torn. Knowing he needed convincing, Jackie gently scratched her neck, _unwittingly_ pulling her nightie apart just enough for her nipple to once again pop free. The sight of her erect, pink, puffy nipple was enough to win Jack over as he turned to Rose.

"I can wait here if you'd like? No sense in us both trudging down, eh?" Jack suggested, trying to make it Rose's idea. Groaning, she turned to both of them, the young girl knowing exactly what was running through both their minds. Whilst Jack and Jackie both had some idea of the other's intentions, they didn't want to make any strong and unshakable assumptions. Rose, however, knew them both too well.

"Behave…" Rose simply said before turning and sliding out of the door, leaving the two of them alone with each other. Fixing her nightie once again, Jackie smiled, folding her arms across her chest and leaning seductively against the door-frame.

"So… How about a cuppa? Or maybe something stronger? Some wine? Me…" Jackie smiled, muttering that last one beneath her breath, but keeping it audible enough for Jack to pick up. Instead of the Doctor's more restrained approach, Jack embraced the moment, smiling softly with a wry chuckle.

"Coffee would be fine. Though, maybe something a little sweeter in a while," Jack grinned as Jackie giggled slightly. Dipping into the kitchen, she slipped a hand between her thighs, moaning softly to herself as she felt just how wet and aroused she was, simply from the sheer thought of having sex. It wasn't even driven by Jack himself, but the eroticism of promised pleasure. It was enough to drive her mad.

"How did Rose come about meeting you? I'd expect at some star-studded space-ball or billionaire's party. A man like you seems… classy. Well, on the outside. You never really know about someone until you've spent some time with them. You get what I mean?" Jackie called from the kitchen as she whipped up two coffees, not bothering to put much effort into them. Carrying them through the living-room, she set them down on the coffee table, before sliding into the seat beside Jack, turning herself so that she was almost leaning up against him.

"Actually… It's a little complicated. We met… Well, she was in a little trouble, dangling from a rope. And I helped her out," Jack explained, not even bothering to touch his coffee, instead keeping his eyes on Jackie, ogling any exposed flesh he could, "I would ask how you got to meet her, but I feel that would make me seem a little stupid."

"Haha… So, you're the dashing hero type? Saving damsel's in distress? Whisking vulnerable women away and making them feel special?" Jackie said, not bothering to continue adjusting her nightie and instead letting it simply fall loose in whatever way it wished, ultimately offering Jack a glimpse at her slick and ready pussy, begging to be touched and played with. It was at that moment that Jack knew what ground he was playing on.

"Not just damsel's in distress. I've a soft spot for the unlikely girl. In fact, I've always found the most unlikely girls to be the most exciting. There was a saying where I came from: If you want an interesting woman, find a girl and then meet her mother. Ten times out of ten, you'll forget about the… younger model, shall we say?" Jack smiled, sliding his arm along the back of the sofa and turning to face Jackie ever so slightly, their heads a little closer.

"Is that so… Well, maybe I'll have to put that into practice some day if you catch my drift. You meet a lot of girl's mothers?" Jackie asked, the two of them ignoring the coffee and starting to stare at each other, Jack's eyes wandering further and further south.

"None worth mentioning. I've found that if you meet a girl's mother, well… they tend to be boring. Reserved. You never meet a girl's mother who's willing to invite you around for let's say… coffee?" Jack smirked, causing Jackie to giggle like a school-girl, her thighs beginning to glisten as the arousal built in her core. Christ, her daughter really knew how to pick them.

"Well, in that case, I'd better go slip into something. I can hardly entertain guests in my nightie. What kind of mother would I be doing that," Jackie smirked, pushing up onto her feet and walking towards the hallway and her bedroom. Stopping just before she rounded the corner, she glanced back and asked, "Favourite colour? Red? Black? White? Blue?"

"I couldn't possibly know what you mean?" Jack grinned, lifting his coffee to his lips and drinking deeply, watching as Jackie cocked her hands, glaring at him, "I take it you're not one for coyness? My favourite colour is orange, but… I've always had a soft spot for a girl in red…"

"Be coy all you want. It's firm action that get's you what you want," Jackie chuckled, turning and disappearing around the corner, but not before hiking her nightie up and flashing Jack a fleeting look at her plump, round and delectably fat arse.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Jack had to adjust his jeans, his heart racing as he imagined the delightfully racy number that Jackie was about to walk out in. It was a wonderous moment. One of those moments when sex sneaks up on you. And with the demure, busty freak of a woman that was Jackie Tyler, Jack couldn't help but be eager for it. After all, he always had a thing for the fuller woman. Rose looked nice, sure. But there was only so much a woman could do with a tiny waist and itty-bitty titties. A woman like Jackie had so much more to utilise. So, much, more…

Before long, Jackie sidled back into the room, her hand clutching the straps of her nightie. Twiddling them in-between her thumbs, she cocked her hips once more, biting her lip as she stood in front of the younger gentleman. She could see the bulge between his legs, the man making no effort to hide it. God was he her type of guy. Reclining on the sofa, Jack looked up at her expectantly, smiling as she gently undid the front of the garment and slid the fabric over her shoulders, revealing the thing red straps of her tight-fitting bra. Breathing softly inwards, Jack felt his cock twitch as the woman teased him, the two of them throwing subtly to the wind and embracing the simple fact that they were about to fuck.

Neither of them said a word, with the both of them simply revelling in the sexual tension, Jack's eyes exploring every inch of the woman's body as it was revealed. Peeling the nightie downwards, she let her breasts bounce and jiggle free, still restrained behind the thin lacy fabric of her bra. The underwear pushed her tits upwards and outwards, making them fuller and softer looking, with both her erect and piercing nipples pushing out through the fabric. Dropping the garment to her waist, she revealed her belly and hips, which rolled down into her curvaceous thighs and the true high-light of her body; her ass. Holding the pink nightie in front of her crotch, she flashed Jack a quick look at her crotch, his eyes widening as he saw the miniscule g-string that hid her pussy away. The slightest touch would have caused those panties to slip and her pussy to envelop them. The tiny strings could be seen on her hips, rolling around to her ass. Turning around, she hid her plump derriere from view, behind the nightie. Winking at Jack over her shoulder, she finally dropped it, revealing her ass in all it's glory. And I mean all of it. The minimal coverage of her thong didn't extend to her rear. Her plump, round and full ass cheeks had completely swallowed the tiny string, making it so that she might as well have been wearing none at all. Her bum was entirely exposed.

"My, my… You certainly go all out," Jack breathed as he got a full look at her full, rounded figure. She was gorgeous in her own way. Not supermodel attractive. She simply exuded raw sexual potential. You wouldn't pass her a glance on the street, but if she was in a club, with a short skirt, she'd be irresistible. It was how she carried herself, her words and mannerisms, that her erotic side came out and ultimately enhanced her looks. Or, if you completely simple, she just had a really, really nice arse.

"What can I say? It's not often I get to entertain guests. Now…" she smirked, turning around and strutting straight over to him. Sliding a knee either side of Jack's legs, she straddled his crotch, sinking down and sitting directly on his lap, her pussy grinding down on his rising, bulging crotch. Sliding her hands along his shoulders, she smiled as he lifted his hands to her hips, taking the hint more than the Doctor ever did, "Where were we? I never asked what you did for a living?"

"I'm a captain," Jack smiled, his hands sliding around to Jackie's ass, sparing no time in fondling what he wanted. Her ass cheeks melted like butter in his hands, his fingers sinking into her flesh as he pulled and pawed at it, groping her as he pulled her close. He could feel the thin string of her panties carve through her cheeks as he dipped his fingers down towards her asshole. Gently rubbing her entrance, he looked up at her with a wry smile.

"A captain? Like… on a ship? Well, that's quite a job," Jackie purred, her hand slowly playing with the neck of his t-shirt, pulling it down just enough to get a look at what was beneath. Grinning, she giggled, eventually pulling Jack's jacket of and to one-side, the two of them progressively getting more naked.

"Of sorts. I don't suppose you're going to be telling Rose about this? I imagine she'd have a lot to say," Jack commented, pulling his hands up to Jackie's bra and unhooking the garment before peeling it away from her body, ogling her plump, round breasts. Squeezing them for a moment, Jack had his hands pulled away as Jackie slowly lifted up his t-shirt, throwing it to one side before leaning close into his toned chest, squeezing her breasts against his skin.

"Rose? Do you really think I'm going to tell Rose that I let her friend pull panties aside and prod my asshole like a little tease? You obviously don't sleep with that many mothers," Jackie grinned, leaning down and gently running her tongue across Jack's nipple, slowly bringing it to a rock-hard state before playfully biting down on it.

"There ain't nothing wrong with a finger back there. Or something more…" Jack smirked, causing Jackie to pull away with a soft laugh. Anal was always her… forte. She found that she had a particularly sensitive rear, not in terms of pain, but pleasure. And thus, she got good use out of it. There was nothing more intense and enjoyable than a good hard ass-fucking, however, naturally, Jackie kept that on the downlow. Most people already knew she was a quick and easy lay, but if they knew all doors were open for business? Jackie would never sleep. Not that would be a bad thing, but she liked keeping her asshole for special occasions. Or when there are too many cocks. Which happened more often than Jackie would like to admit.

"Would you know that from experience?" Jackie asked jokingly, only to get a chuckle and blush from Jack who looked at her suggestively. She felt his hands curl inside her panties, playing with the strings either side of her hips with a devilish grin.

"Maybe… Are these expensive?" Jack asked, gently pinging the fabric against Jackie's skin. Confused, Jackie shook her head, only to hear Jack tear the fabric in two. The two pieces slid against her pussy as Jack tugged them out of view, leaving the gorgeous woman entirely naked on top of him. The two smirked, before lunging at each other, their tongues battling passionately in each other's mouths. Jack grabbed Jackie's thighs, pulling her close as he lay her back on the sofa, the woman instinctively spreading her legs to allow Jack in between them. He ground his hips downward, the fabric of his jeans hindering his erection, but not enough to rob Jackie of feeling it. Throwing her head back, she let Jack trail his kisses along her cheek and neck, his hands pawing and pulling at her body, relishing in the bustier nature of the woman.

Before Jackie could even moan in approval, Jack's hands slipped down between her thighs, sliding through her folds with ease. Completely shaven. As he realised that, he chuckled, moving his lips down to her nipples and easily wrapping around one of her solid buds. The sheer arousal had rendered them hard but having them attacked by Jack's surprisingly skilled tongue was something else. She could feel the simple pleasure building in her pussy, tingling not only from his fingers but from his tongue. All slowly pooling to become the beginnings of what proved to be an intense and worthwhile orgasm.

Feeling her soak through his fingers, Jack continued his attack, sliding down through the folds of flesh and curling inwards to find her entrance. It wasn't that difficult and whilst Jack wouldn't like to use the term, it was obvious that she was in fact a proper English slut. Although, that wasn't going to stop Jack. Not with her almost drenching his fingers at a single touch. Pushing forwards, he eased inside of her, receiving a deep grunt of pleasure from the woman as she reclined into the sofa and savoured the pleasure. To think, she had been devising her night of pleasure, planning what toys to use or what men to call on; and yet here she was, with the pleasure coming to her. In the form of a proper juicy cock and a talented pair of hands.

Plunging as deep as he could go, Jack briefly curled his fingers upwards in search of Jackie's g-spot. When it wasn't easily found, he resorted to tried and tested tactics, slowly drilling his fingers in and out of her, keeping a slow and steady rhythm and making sure to keep his fingers moving even when inside of her. It was almost never as simple as just pressing a button and being done. You had to flood a woman's body with pleasure from everywhere. And with an experienced girl like Jackie, well you had to do so much to make an old girl cum. Lucky for him, Jackie was loud enough to shout the entire city down. If something was working for her, you would know. Hell, the pope would probably get a good idea.

Moaning constantly, Jackie closed her eyes, instead following Jack's lips as he kissed along her belly and arrived at her crotch. He watched her grin as she felt what was coming. The hot breath across her slick pussy, her juices trailing down and along her ass crack, she gently hovering of his lips, only millimetres away from her hole. And then she felt it. The first glancing lick. The tip of Jack's tongue trailed along her pussy, from bottom to top, gently shaking back and forth, slowly opening her wider and wider, tasting each fold of her hole. The teasing drag of his tongue caused Jackie to freeze, the tension being almost unbearable as she fought the urge to smother the poor boy and use his face as a Sybian to grind and drag her pussy across. The tension was relieved as he planted the flat of his tongue at the base of her pussy and pulled it along, licking the outside of her hole dry of her juices, tasting her sumptuous depths and hungering after her quim.

Unable to satiate his desire with a couple fingers, Jack slipped further down between Jackie's thighs, his hands pressing up either side of her pussy, his thumbs prying apart her folds and giving him a clear look at her slick hole and throbbing clit. Diving inward, he slipped his tongue through her entrance and quickly joined his fingers in plugging her tight little hole. Exploring her delicious depths, Jack continued to finger the woman, pumping his digits back and forth, eliciting a constant steam of her juices. His chin grew slicker as he lapped at her spasming hole, his nose burying itself in her fleshy crotch. He had never minded a girl with a bit of meat of her bones and Jackie was perfectly plump In all the right places. His hands continued to spread her, allowing himself to get deeper as his thumbs massaged her outer folds, hooking themselves into sensitive spots and going to town.

Moaning loudly, Jackie writhed with pleasure, her sensitive pussy spasming in the most delightful ways. Jack's tongue curved and traced along the deepest part of her hole, his hands and fingers almost rough with her body as he pulled at her flesh, moving it to where he wanted and taking control of her tight, clenching cunt. It had been too long since she had a man who knew what he wanted. Groaning, she pushed her crotch upwards, snaking her hand through his hair and pushing her lips down to meet it. The deeper he got, the more untouched sensitive places he found, with Jackie almost fucking the air in response to the bursts of sumptuous, sweet pleasure. Her other hand latched itself onto her breast, mimicking the rougher groping that Jack was giving her, the older woman becoming a veritable cock-hungry slut. The best kind of Jackie in most people's opinions.

Her clit went relatively untouched for a fair amount of time, a fact that Jackie only realised when she felt one of Jack's thumbs adjust itself to gently rest against the pleasure-sensitive bud. With his thumb in place, he gently began to run concentric circles across the patch of flesh, starting soft until her juices once again coated her clit and allowed him to grow more vigorous, eventually matching the tempo with that of his fingers, driving in and out of her in tandem with the sumptuous circles. Jackie couldn't keep herself quiet, screeching as she moaned louder and louder. Her pleasurable squeals became shriller and shriller with Jack growing ever conscious of the neighbours. He'd hardly like the reputation and wanted to spare Rose the embarrassment. Pulling away, he bit her lip, watching as Jackie caught her breath, her hand trying to push his head back into place, "I reckon we should slow down with that. We don't want the estate thinking you're some kind of sex-fiend."  
"Oh, they've heard a lot worse. Last week I had a couple friends round and you wouldn't believe the sounds we made. It was to die for. Like one of them had this gorgeous eleven inches; mind you he was black, you know how they are down there. And, mmm… he did things, you couldn't… Not an appropriate time? Well…" Jackie grinned, correcting herself as Jack chuckled. Smirking, she helped him slide back onto the sofa before shifting next to him, her hand sliding down to his crotch. Quickly and nimbly unbuttoning his jeans, one-handed, she purred as she clambered onto her knees, kneeling over the sofa, her head over his lap, "I can think of at least one thing that would keep me quiet… Well, if it goes in the right place, mind you…"

With a salacious grin, she lowered her head, her hands working to tug his jeans down and around his ankles, his cock immediately springing free. Commando. This made Jackie wetter than anything. A man after her own heart she thought. Biting her lip to control her immediate lust, she snaked her hands around his shaft, marvelling at how it took two to properly measure his shaft. Gently jerking him off, she lay flat on her belly, her breasts resting against Jack's thigh, her ass jiggling and settling as she playfully kicking her bums cheeks. Her hot breath ran across his cock, his pre-cum soaked tip tingling at the single breath.

Leaning inwards, she captured the head of his cock, moaning hungrily as the first taste of pre-cum hit her tongue and won her over into the perversity of the moment. She wasted next to no time in plunging her lips all the way along his cock, her gag-reflex ignoring every inch as it slipped past her lips and into her tight, well-trained throat. Jack wanted to be surprised with her abilities, but following everything so far, he knew she could take far bigger all the same. Her lips pressed against the base of his cock, wrapping tightly around it, her tongue pushing into his equally shaven crotch. As a man fluent in such situations, a well-kept cock was the key to success in a lot of areas. It also meant that he could see her lips straining around his shaft, her nose pressing into his skin and his balls nestled up against her cheek. A delicious sight that he'd have no other way. Jackie wanted a moment, a moment to savour the taste and the throbbing shaft inside of her, not to mention all of the swimming pleasure that swept through her body.

Starting slowly, she started to bob her head up and down lavishly dragging her tongue along his length as her hand swept in to take care of his balls, gently massaging them as her sloppy lips attended to his meaty cock. Humming around his length, she made every effort to milk him dry of all the pre-cum she could, replacing it eagerly with saliva and lubing his throbbing cock to a glossy finish. Jack's moans were low and husky but driven by immense pleasure. Even the slightest sound from him oozed satisfaction, all the pleasurable hunger of Jackie's mouth. It took only a couple minutes for the steady slurping to begin, with Jackie ensuring that saliva dribbled all along his cock, reducing it to a shining turgid slab of meat. Her tongue constantly wove up and around, teasing and tickling the sensitive areas and attacking his head most of all. Primarily because of the sensitivity, but also so that she could savour as much pre-cum as she was able, the woman desperate to have him explode in her mouth. Were she not massively horny herself and in need of a shag, she would have let him explode right then and there, just to taste it. Like the proper little slut, she was. Well, not little per-say.

Jack's eyes were guided elsewhere. Even the subtle, small movements of Jackie's deepthroating reverberated through her body, her hips moving slightly and more importantly, her delectable arse shaking. It was quite the alluring sight. It held its curve without sagging and yet was large and round enough to bounce and jiggle in the most basic of perverse ways. Sliding his hand down her back, Jack gently cupped each of her cheeks, once again sinking his fingers into the flesh and grinning at the sensation. Coupled with the constant movement along his cock and he was immensely happy. There was nothing better than a surprise blowjob. Prying her cheeks apart he once again saw her tight, winking asshole peeking at him. With a grin on his face, he sharply spanked each of her cheeks, savouring the small yelp that was muffled through his cock.

With his fingers still coated in her delectable juices, Jack eased two of them down and against her hole, receiving a groan of approval Jackie as he did so. That was all he needed, and within the next few seconds he was slowly applying pressure to her tight hole, breathing inward himself as she began to give way to his probing digits. Gently at first, he eased inside, her puckered entrance flexing to envelop the tips of two of his fingers, her hole tightening around them and swallowing them inwards, begging for more of them to plunge inside of her. This kinky push forward spurred Jackie on, her lips speeding up and down Jack's cock, spittle dribbling down over his cockhead and along his balls, her hand smearing the substance across his sensitive sack, all the while guzzling down his cock without thought; choking, gagging, spluttering.

Feeling Jack's hands all over her, Jackie took the initiative, lifting herself up onto her knees, all the while keeping herself impaled on his cock. Forcing Jack to sink into the back of the sofa, she hauled her legs up onto the back-rest, planting her arse firmly on his face, smothering him in her delicious, sumptuous flesh. Slightly vertical, she had to adjust her movements with her head. The awkwardness of the position was made up by the fact that Jack's mouth was once again buried between her thighs, his tongue plunged all the way back inside of her pussy, all the while his fingers continued to drill into her asshole, loosening her up for what was to come next. Moaning constantly, the two created a cycle of reverberations, with one of their moans stimulating the other and subsequently pulling another moan from their lips, the vibrations circling their bodies as they gorged themselves on pussy and cock.

Pulling Jackie further down onto him, Jack started to push his hips upwards, gently meeting Jackie's bobbing head and lightly throat-fucking the woman. Adoring the soft smacks that came from his rougher thrusting, Jackie pinned her lips down, holding them in place and allowing Jack to build his own rhythm, casually fucking her like the slut she was. A part of her wanted him to throw her to one side and claim her throat for his own, grabbing her head roughly and slamming his cock into her gullet, trying to rearrange her mouth with each hard, passionate slap. She made do with the position they were in, thinking that succumbing to true sexual depravity with someone she just met was a bad idea. Perhaps on the second time.

The room was filled with a myriad of sounds, sounds that Jackie's flat was used to being filled with. Sloppy wet slaps, the smacking of flesh and the muffled moans of those buried between each other's legs, devouring what was in front of them. The two of them moved quicker and quicker, both of them chasing orgasms that they wanted so desperately, but also wanted to savour. Neither one of them wanted to miss out on a shag. Having licked and fingered Jackie's two holes, Jack wanted to be balls deep in either of them, pounding the tight little slag until Rose came home. Rose was always a massive tease; thin shirts and brief fluttering glimpses of her g-strings poking out from her jeans. Jack wouldn't be remiss to say that he would quite like to get more intimate with her but being with her mother had somewhat of a... satisfactory element. Almost as if it was a stepping stone. That and Jackie was one of those women in his mind. Not conventionally attractive, but still a downright filthy fuck.

Unable to resist any longer, Jack grabbed both of Jackie's hips, lifting her up and sliding her down along his body, the woman's lips being pulled from his cock as her ass flopped down into his lap. Wrapping a hand around her waist, he pulled her close, allowing Jackie to adjust herself so that she had her feet flat either side of him, practically squatting as his cock slipped up between the folds of her pussy, grinding against her in preparation for a deep, passionate fuck. Burying his lips in her neck, Jack murmured, "So which will it be? Front or back?"  
"You're asking me? You're the one with the dick. Stick it wherever you'd like, on one condition," Jackie moaned gently lifting herself up and down, using Jack's throbbing, pulsating cockhead to massage and tickle her clit as the two caught their breath, preparing. Leaning her head back, she kissed him on the cheek with a grin, "You fuck me hard. Don't go easy. You'll have to try incredibly hard to outpace an old girl like me. And believe me; ass, mouth or cunt, I can take it like any other…"

"You've certainly proved yourself with the second one… Okay, let's see if your words are worth anything Mrs Tyler," Jack chuckled, lifting Jackie up just enough for him to nestle the head of his cock against her pussy, deciding that if Jackie really wanted him to go all out on her tight rear entrance, this wasn't the position for it. Might as well start a little easier. Pressing himself through her folds, the head of Jack's cock slipped easily inside her, her hole practically enveloping him and pulling him deeper. Each inch of his cock slipped inside her surprisingly tight, wet hole, his shaft slicing through her cunt with relative ease, plunging deeper and deeper inside until he bottomed out, her bum pressing against his crotch and moans dribbling from their lips.

"Not an ass man? Could have fooled me…" Jackie teased as she wiggled her bum a little, adjusting to the thick intruder inside of her. Chuckling, Jack didn't even afford her a response, instead grabbing her hips tightly and lifting her sharply upwards. Jackie moved with him, doing as his hands bid and following his firm and powerful strokes. As soon as she was lifted up, she breathed sharply inwards, the pleasure tingling through her body, silencing her to mere moans. There was no grace period, with Jackie being slammed down onto Jack's cock almost immediately, the two of them crashing together in orgasmic resonance, their flesh slapping against one another and their moans being drowned out by the slick sloppy sounds of fucking.

Building a strong, firm rhythm, Jack slammed Jackie up and down, dragging her across his cock like his own personal toy, using her pussy as if it was his, a sentiment that had Jackie quivering at the knees. Her eyes rolled closed and she focussed on the building orgasm in her core, ignoring Jack's hand as it snaked down to her clit, rubbing it furiously in tandem with his faster and faster thrusts. She felt Jack begin to thrust upwards, meeting her pussy each time it came down, sharpening the impact and jamming his cock deeper inside. At that moment, Jackie was in heaven; her mind swam with pleasure as she was used like a little fuck-slut, a cock ramming itself into her pussy, pounding her harder and harder, all the while a man's calloused hands groped and pulled at her, massaging every inch of her sensitive body as he claimed her holes and made her his bitch.

Pounding her harder and harder, Jack savoured the feeling of her body hitting his, her ass squashing against his crotch as his cock slipped inside of her. Each thrust pushed deeper and deeper inside of her, the slaps growing louder as her arousal drenched her pussy, even coating her thighs. Their moans were as loud as ever, with even Jack no longer caring about the neighbours. On the verge of screaming, Jackie was reduced to moans and inaudible muttering as she slammed herself down, massaging her own breasts as the two of them grew closer and closer. The idea of forcing him to wear a condom didn't even cross her mind and she had no care with him pushing into her depths unprotected. She was desperate for cum.

Wanting to change things up, Jack rolled Jackie onto the sofa, propping her up on all fours and kneeling behind her. Spanking her asshole, he watched her grin lustily. Dropping his hand to his cock, he jerked himself back and forth a couple times, making sure he was sufficiently lubricated. If she wanted to scream, who was he to deny her such an intense pleasure. With his cock ready, he slapped it down between her cheeks, her bum plump enough to be enjoyably humped without even entering. Even as her soft cheeks sandwiched his length, Jack knew what he wanted. It was rare a girl offered up her asshole, so he wasn't going to say no. And a challenge to give it to her hard was never going unanswered.

Prodding the tip of his cock against her puckered hole, Jack watched her eyes light up and watched her push herself eagerly back onto his cock. Not wanting to disappoint, Jack pushed forwards, sinking half of his cock inside her clutching ass and forcing a deep groan of pleasure from Jackie. Not stopping there, Jack continued forwards, using Jackie's plump ass cheeks as leverage and thrusting his entire shaft deep inside her hungry arse. His balls gently smacked against her pussy as his crotch hit her ass, the two of them connected ass and cock. Giving her a moment, Jack waited for the first moan of pleasure to seep from her lips. That was always the go ahead. Even the biggest sluts needed a moment to adjust to anal. Unsurprisingly, Jackie hit the moaning stage relatively easy, going so far as to pull herself forwards, gently bouncing back onto Jack's cock a couple times, pumping a couple inches into herself before giving Jack a salacious wink; the sign that she was ready for an intense ass-fucking.

The first stroke set the pace. Sparing no time in building up, Jack simply drew his cock all the way back and lunged right into it, burying himself all the way up to the hilt, sharply and suddenly, all before immediately pulling back and starting to hammer himself in and out of her sumptuously sensation arsehole. Jackie's lips fell open and she grunted with each crashing thrust, her ass rippling with each thrust. The sound of Jack's balls slapping her glossy cunt filled the room, combined with their laboured breathing and the loud smacking of flesh, which now drowned out even Jackie's lusty moans. Pleasure surged through their bodies as the rapidity of Jack's pace set in. His hands marked Jackie's ass where he grabbed the flesh and pulled at it, hauling her backwards onto his thrusts and loosening his tight hole even further.

Collapsing her head into the pillow, Jackie reached down between her legs and furiously massaged her clit, the sensation only adding to the intensity of the vigorous fucking. Her orgasm was threatening to bubble over as Jack pounded her mercilessly, their bodies glistening with a thin layer of sweat as they worked themselves up. Grabbing at her body, Jack slowed down for a few strokes, allowing the two of them to catch their breath before he became once more animalistically consumed with pounding her tight little hole. Propping himself up on one knee, he moved over her body a little, one of his hands grabbing the back of Jackie's hair and pulling it backwards, freeing her moans from the confines of the pillow, "Oh fuck! Yes! Yes! Fuck me just like that! Rip my fucking hair out! Make me scream you dirty fucking boy…"

Tugging on her hair and using it as a lever to get deeper inside her, Jack continued to steadily pound away, his speed fluctuating, but keeping as intense as before. Harder and harder, but also slower, Jack felt himself waning, his cock twitching as it got closer to exploding inside her. The tight walls of her clutching asshole were more than enough to make him want to cum but having her talking dirty and acting like the true whore she was, was making it difficult to hold of from exploding. They had been at it for easily an hour in total. An hour since his lips found her pussy and it was showing. Jackie may have been a proper power bottom, but there was only so much that Jack could manage with such an enthusiastic woman. Taking his last few strokes, Jack pulled out, ready to spray his load across her back. Jackie felt it immediately and was quick to turn around, flopping onto her back and pulling Jack's cock to her lips.

A few quick bobs later and he came vigorously, spraying several strands of cum down the back of her throat before shred the last few across her face. Savouring the taste, Jackie swallowed it dutifully, flashing Jack a sticky smile as she lay there. Returning the smirk, Jack leant a hand backwards and playfully slapped Jackie's wet pussy before submerging four fingers inside her loose hole. Pumping them back and forth, Jack pushed her over the edge, the woman squealing loudly as she hit her orgasm, pleasuring thundering through her body. Moaning constantly, she finally stopped spasming and fell backwards, exhausted, yet more satisfied than she could imagine. Reclining on the sofa, the two of them caught their breath, neither one moving to talk until Jackie finally spoke, reciting the usual rehearsed spiel she used with her daughter's friends, "I can't believe I did that. You're Rose's friend. Oh my god. I mean, what must you think? Honestly, I'm not some kind of cheap slag. What must you think…"  
"What must I think?" Jack smirked, grabbing Jackie's arm as she moved away, pretending to be horrified with herself, but prouder than anything. Pulling her back, Jack forced her to straddle him, his softening cock rehardening with her on top of him. With the same swash-buckling smile as usual, he said, "I think we could both do with a shower?"

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed that. I definitely like Jackie as a character and she has so many slutty opportunities. Once again, I'd like to thank gilliannut24 for sponsoring this chapter. It really did help me out and is the reason you got to read this!**

 **If you aren't aware what sponsored chapters are, essentially, they fast-track chapters. When it comes to writing, I get so little time to focus on fanfiction that I can have half a chapter written and sitting for a month before I even return to it. Sponsors essentially allow me to sit down and finish what is half done and shaves months of production of some chapters. And it is at a fraction of a price that commissioning something of the same length would cost. It's not me putting chapters behind a paywall, it's gives me a little breathing room to get them out.**

 **I fully expect next to no one to take action on it, but it is an option that is there. £20 for current stories (Amy's story, Clara's story and Hunger Games) and £30 for other stories (I would have to start the chapter from scratch). It's there if you want, but if not, we'll I'll see you with another chapter as soon as possible!**

 **This is and always will be a passion of mine and will be doing it as a hobby regardless. I've written so much already that I'm hardly going to stop now. Anyways, till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Christmas Treat

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas! Yes, we have yet another glorious foray into the sexual perversity of Doctor Who's biggest slag. As per usual, I compiled a large Christmas upload and none other than Jackie Tyler has got a part to play in wishing all you perverts a merry Christmas. This is a little treat for folks considering I'm a bit hapless when it comes to upload regularly. I make Christmas to be a one-stop shop in catching.**

 **There are also updates Amy's stories, with a delectable one-shot featuring our favourite redheaded bimbo, as well as a brand-new story featuring none other than the Doctor herself. It is called 'The Doctor: A Timelord Tart' and has three delicious chapters (One of which is a Bill/Heather Commission I got that I don't want to upload as a single story. P.S. It has relevance down the line for Jodie's story ;)) for you to enjoy featuring the brand-new blonde nymphet that Is the Thirteen Doctor. I've got plenty of plans for her in the new year, believe me.**

 **I had intended to have a chapter for Clara up, but due to unforeseen circumstances, it isn't going to be a part of the upload. However, I will write it and bring it to you folks some time in the new year.**

 **There are various other updates to stories, so go have a look to see if there are any old favourites that you want to have look at when you are in need of a Holiday wank (Or finger. Perversity knows no gender!). Also, if you want to know about my plans going into the new year, read to the end of the latest chapter in any updated story.**

 **Without further ado, the lucky Jackie Tyler, grade-a piece of ass, get's her very own Christmas treat stumbling out of the sky with her daughter in tow. And a girl like Jackie isn't one to respect the fact someone is unconscious… Not with a cock like his on offer…**

Chapter 3: A Christmas Treat

He wasn't the same man, was he? He was certainly cuter. A little thinner round the waist and certainly more appealing to the eye, but he couldn't be the same man. Despite what Rose proclaimed, it seemed impossible to Jackie. He strutted in, his voice different, wheezing, grunting, groaning around the place, only to collapse on the street in front of them, all with a scarce hint as to the grouchy old northerner that Jackie had taken a fancy to. She was rather hoping he'd be back at some point, but supposedly he had been replaced with a younger model, something that Jackie wasn't entirely opposed to doing herself. Regardless, she hauled the man up to her flat and set him up in the spare bedroom, watching as Rose pulled away the tattered remains of his clothing and pulled on the spare pyjamas Jackie had lying about. And then that was that. He lay there whilst they went about planning Christmas Morning, all under the hopeful pretence that he'd wake up at some point.

It didn't half worry Jackie, watching her daughter dote and worry over the man. It felt a little wrong to have her daughter in such position. Frankly, she was thankful for Micky restoring some semblance of normalcy to the young girl's life, even if it came at a complete and utter road-block to any and all future forays in the sack that Jackie had planned. She was having the electrician around to fix the telly and had half a mind to skimp on payment with her usual method a flimsy nightie and a pair of crotchless panties. But she could hardly be so flagrant with herself in front of her daughter and had to disappoint both herself and the regular electrician who had gotten used to his more carnal payments. Set back a fair penny and completely un-satisfied in more than one regard, Jackie found herself completely and utterly detesting the situation.

All her usual options were out the window. She could hardly give a gentleman caller a buzz and tell him the door was on the latch and that she was bent over in the front room wearing nothing but a blindfold and a smirk, with all of her holes lubed a ready for an hour of relentless buggery. She couldn't very well pop down the local corner-shop and slip behind the counter as she usual did for a quick blow and go as payment for her bottle of wine a packet of chocolates. Not when Rose clung to the window and watch furtively at anyone passing by as if they had plans to storm the building. She debated going further out into the city, to one of the seedier bars or dingy sex-clubs but decided against it after the last disappointing night of one-pump chumps and three-inch peckers. There was a reason she had particular people on speed-dial and it was because she had wheedled out all the pathetic excuses for shags and told them to bugger themselves.

Perhaps the most egregious and annoying thing was the fact that Rose was sleeping on the sofa. With the Doctor in her bed, the blonde had to crash on the couch, with only a single thin wall separating her from her mother and the dirty old woman's collection of sex-toys. She tried to sneak a dildo up herself one night but could count the soft and silent breaths of her daughter's sleeping patterns, even with the vibrator turned onto max and thus considered a late-night fuck-session with her own toys a poor idea. Of course… She was happy to have her daughter back. Jackie had just gotten used to being able to succumb to her most perverse and naughty whims. Skimpy lingerie around the house, or even nothing at all. Taking flights of fancy and deciding that one night she'd have a threesome, simply because she could. And she could fuck in any room she wanted. Up against the fridge, bent over backwards in the sink, or even riding reverse cowgirl atop her daughter's bed. There wasn't a night for the past two months in which Jackie hadn't had an orgasm divined by some thick, throbbing slab of man-meat or an eclectic vibrating sex-toy. She had even gotten into the recent perversion of her own personal gloryhole. As simple as hanging a large sheet over her bedroom door with a hole cut in it, leaving the door on the latch, and posting the offer to any horny patrons on Craigslist. A quick blow and go without the hassle. It made the shorter cocks more palatable. She never had to leave the house, so there was never the disappointment of travelling into the city only to get fifteen seconds of pleasure. That and as soon a small cock went, half an hour later, she'd have a lad worth a while. She managed to snag herself a few regulars, including an eighteen-year-old lad. A veritable cougar she had become ensnaring young boys like him. She promised to teach him a thing or two. In fact, he was the first guy whom she simply tore down the sheet, laid spread-eagle on the bed and simply said, "I've a Doctor's appointment at ten o'clock tomorrow morning. You've got till then to fill as many condoms as you can."

Of course, all that was put on hold for family. Perhaps the most painful thing was having to wear conservative and practical underwear. However, Jackie was bestowed godsend of day, when Micky (god bless the boy, Jackie thought) managed to coerce Rose into going Christmas Shopping. Jackie practically chucked them out the door, sliding the bolt into place and celebrating. Dropping her jeans and panties to the ground, she threaded her fingers through her dripping wet pussy, feeling her folds drench her digits in a single pass, the beginnings of an orgasm blossoming in her plump and rounded body. Pulling her t-shirt up and over her head, she threw it to one side, unhooking her bra and unveiling her entire gorgeously round and juicy body. Bouncing into her bedroom, she drew the curtains tight, flopping down onto her bed and running her hand down to her clit. Gently massaging the sensitive bead, she flicked through her phone, trying to find the suitable guy for the job; someone close and quick. Yet, she had no one. Resorting to her chest of toys, she tossed fake cock after fake cock around, searching for something truly special, something that she could properly sinking into herself and fuck her good and proper. Something that was going to set her straight for the weeks to come, something that would satiate not only the weeks of abstinence, but those that were yet to come. Finding her thickest, hardest, longest cock, she slobbered like an inexperienced schoolgirl across the tip, drizzling saliva along the length, all before forcing the thick shaft deep into her gullet. Holding it in her throat, she walked over to her desk, giving little a care about the chaos she created. Sweeping everything off the desk's surface, she plucked the cock from within her throat, watching it slide out slick and sloppy, just how she licked them. Slamming it down on the desk, she used the suction pad beneath it to seat it in place, all before clambering atop the desk and spreading her slick, dripping, juicy, fucking folds apart. With the head of the dildo against her entrance, Jackie groaned, ready to satiate desires she had had for so long.

It was then, and only then, that a peculiar thought crossed her mind. She didn't even consider it in her randy state of mind, yet now she couldn't shake it. Succumbing to those more perverse ideas, she found herself, completely naked, dripping at the cunt, in the doorway of her daughter's bedroom, eyeing up the nearest source of man-meat around. If he truly was the Doctor, then he was packing plenty a piece to keep her good and satisfied. Even in her horny state of mind, the idea of fucking an unconscious man crossed her mind somewhat of a taboo, yet she quickly brushed that aside. He was a guest in her house, wearing her spare clothes, in her spare bed, the least he could do was spare her a bit of cock.

Tugging back the sheets, she pulled them down and off the edge of the bed, her eyes immediately widening. He was hard. Very hard. Properly hard. Harder than he was before when she first fucked him. Kneeling on the edge of the bed, she quickly untied the man's pyjama strings, loosening the waistband and peeling them down and over his cock, his shaft immediately springing up and taking Jackie by surprise. He was commando… Meaning that when Rose had changed him, she had been… Oh, my… This was getting kinky even by Jackie's standards. Working the pyjamas down to his ankles, she peeled them off and threw them aside entirely before turning her attention to the rather glorious piece of cock she had laid in front of her. It was long than it was before. Considerably longer. The kind of length that Jackie had only seen in pornos. The kind that she always hoped she'd stumble onto one night at the club. Wrapping her hand around the base of his cock, she gently stroked him back and forth, pausing for a moment as she felt something around the bottom of his shaft. Rubbing her fingers together, she raised an eyebrow. Lipstick. The kinda that her daughter wore… Round the base… My, Rose was maturing rather nicely. Taking after her mother. Brushing aside the blushes of pride, she quickly realised how little time she truly had and how she had to work quickly if she was going to satiate herself. Though, how her daughter managed to get her rocks of in her without Jackie knowing would be beyond her. Like a good slut, Jackie spread the Doctor's legs so that she could lay down between them, reliving the teenage joy of playfully kicking her bum with her heels as she blew her prom date in his studio flat, with three other couples half-way across the room. She was shameless; true and always. Putting the reminiscing to one side, she lowered her lips to his thick, throbbing length, admiring just how… powerful it felt between her fingers, surging with pure eroticism and sheer lustful… sexiness!

Inhaling the vibrant musk, Jackie could deny herself the primal satisfaction of suckling on a cock no longer and lunged forwards, wrapping her plump, sumptuous lips around the thick head of the Doctor's cock, curling and dancing her tongue across his thick and bulbous tip, drenching his tip In saliva and licking clean the copious amounts of delicious pre-cum that flooded out and onto her willing, horny little tongue. Moaning like a dutiful little whore, she tended to her guest's cock like she was a proper slut, angling her lips downwards and plunging her throat down towards his crotch, curbing her strong and constant push around half way along his cock, making sure her tongue did several curled passes around his cock, lubing him to a glossy shimmer. It was more important to her than anything that she got him slick and ready, as despite her cunt being capable of taking even the driest of cocks inside of her, Jackie still wasn't convinced if it was a different kind of pleasure she sought. Still, she pulled her lips back up to his tip, plucking her juicy mouth from his shaft and lovingly jerking his magnificent cock back and forth, moaning and giggling like a little schoolgirl as pre-cum almost spurted from his thick cock-tip. Lowering his lips to his heavy, cum-laden balls, she suckled and lavished them as best she could, taking them into her mouth one at a time and submerging them a miasma of slick saliva, warming them through as she batted his balls back and forth with her tongue. Popping them out of her mouth, she moaned as she wiped away a strand of spittle that connected her mouth and his balls, a particularly sloppy and ever so arousing detail that she so often experienced in the slickest and messiest of blowjobs.

Returning her lips to his cock, she easily swallowed right down to his half-way mark, the woman not going to be outdone by her daughter. She was the prime Tyler cock-slut and wasn't about to be outdone by a young supple blonde. Not this time. Relaxing her throat, she pushed downwards, easing more of his shaft down her gullet, stretching her lips further and further, coaxing those last few inches into her tight little throat. Finally, she pushed her plump red, ruby lips up against his base, replacing the thin pink-lines of lipstick with round, plump red ones. That should make her daughter think twice about this. Jackie neglected to address how flippant she was about sharing a cock with her daughter or in-fact imagining her daughter in any sort of sexual situation at all. Frankly, the idea wasn't as bawdry and repugnant as most people made out. Her daughter was gorgeous. The definition of a dumb blonde bimbo. In the nicest way possible that was. She had that look about her, yet had so much more too her. Stopping her deepthroating, Jackie shook her head, trying to dissuade herself from debating the sexual prowess of her daughter and instead focusing on pounding her own worthless little throat until her mascara ran, tears streaked across her cheeks and she had saliva coated her breasts in such a thick layer that she could easily lubricate a dozen horse-cocks and still have some spittle to spare. That was the kind of rough treatment she wanted and deserved. To be reduced to a filthy little cock-sleeve and fucked backwards, upwards, leftwards, rightwards and in every hole she had. If she wasn't screaming by the end of the hour, things would have gone terribly awry. Or she had found a second cock to quieten her down. One of the two, she giggled.

Slurping on the Doctor's big meaty cock, she bobbed her head up and down, drizzling saliva everywhere, collecting it with her hands and jerking it across his big, thick cock. Moaning happily around his shaft, she drank down what pre-cum she could, slavering over his cock, occasionally making the deep plunge and taking his entire cock into her throat, her hands busying themselves with massaging and playing with his balls, squeezing and playing with them in a manner that would be more beneficial if he were awake and conscious. Regardless, Jackie was having her fun with the first cock she had had in weeks and she wasn't going to stop. Forcing her lips down around the base of his cock, she felt herself get swept up in a momentary burst of passion and pleasure, her hands collecting the Doctor's balls and pushing them up against her lips, the broad slut trying to take them into her mouth. Stretching, gagging and spluttering, she managed to envelop one of his throbbing balls into her lips only to have it immediately pop out and Jackie pull away, admiring his cock and it's slick, sticky glory, her hand relish each turgid slippery stroke. It was quite the cock. She understood why Rose wanted to keep the man. Oh, if Jackie had a cock like this on retainer, there wouldn't be a dull day in London. No, sir.

Not noticing the twitching, throbbing pulsating nature of his cock, Jackie continued her treatment of the man's cock, completely aware of how he was about to explode. Her eyes roll closed, and she became entirely oblivious to the fact that the Doctor's lips were breathing out a yellow dust. Bouncing her head along his cock, she continued to slam him into her gullet, wishing with all her heart that he would wake up and treat her to the proper forceful treatment and fill the apartment with the sound of his balls smacking against her wet chin. She made do however, powering ahead in preparing the man for the oncoming hardcore fuck that she was about to give him. Whilst she much preferred doggy-style, she hardly had the chance to argue against riding a cock when it was the only option. That and when it came to anal, she found it got right deep inside her, seating deep and proper in her clutching arse. Oh, she was going to get the Doctor jammed up her arse before the day was done. But then, she couldn't deny her cunt the satisfaction of it all, could she. Not when she was dribbling with arousal, dripping with slickness, her thighs more glazed than her chin and tits were at this point. Indecisive, she ultimately continued to impale her throat on his cock until she decided, unwittingly ruining her entire plan as the Doctor was pushed over the edge and into blissful orgasm.

The first splash of cum was an immediate disappointment, but like a loyal cock-sucking whore, she plunged her lips down to the base of his cock and drank down every last drop. Spurting wildly inside her gullet, the Doctor unloaded several long creamy strands of cum into Jackie's willing throat, the old slag taking it all with ease, ignoring the slight metallic taste. Surprisingly virile, the Doctor had quite a copious load, one that continued on pouring into Jackie, to the point she began to splutter, a dribble running down her lip as she forced herself to swallow it. Obviously, Rose wasn't doing that good of a job sucking him off if his cock was so full of cum. Her loss and Jackie's gain. With the last few drops milked from his cock, she plucked her lips from his cock and gave him a quick jerk, wiping her hand and breasts clean with a nearby towel, conceding that she had missed her chance for a good fuck. Cleaned up, she grabbed his pyjama bottoms and moved to hook them over his feet, only to watch in awe as his cock remained fully upright, completely hardened and without a hint of growing soft. It truly was Christmas for Jackie. Not only did she get the biggest cock ever, but it had massive cumshots and stayed hard through multiple orgasms. She had to find a way to legal marry an unconscious alien asap. Removing those ludicrous ideas from her mind, she settled for simply getting laid. Rushing to her daughter's chest of drawers, she fumbled around for the young blonde's stash of condoms, finding nothing. It was alright when Jackie took the occasional bareback cock, but a young girl like Rose was just asking for trouble not doing it. Groaning, she decided, she'd simply go for it. Why should she encase such a beautiful cock inside a thin membrane of a condom when she could feel the glorious sensation of every marvellous inch driving deep into her tight little pussy, forced into her cunt and pounding her harder and harder, again and again. She wanted it, she needed it, and she was going to take it. Throwing the PJs to one side, she dipped her hand between her thighs as she clambered onto the bed, straddling the Doctor's chest and momentarily debating whether she deserved some crude head as well. Deciding against it, she got on with the task at hand; a well-deserved shag.

Pushing herself downwards, she eased the tip inside, moaning deeply as that first sumptuous inch settled inside her. Her hard work lubricating his cock had paid off in making her even slicker, but she barely noticed, instead simply savouring the sensation of her first cock in months. It was beautiful thing. Like peeling the film of a new jar. Slowly, she let go of his cock, trusting in its rigidity and the clutching power of her own vice like pussy. With one slow and steady thrust, the dirty woman wanting to savour every inch, Jackie pushed downwards, tracing every ridge and vein as it slipped inside her, stretching her to the limits, prying her folds apart in ways she couldn't have imagined. And it went on for ever. Each time she neared the end of his cock in her mind, it kept going, inch after inch until she finally settled the entire thing inside of herself, her dripping wet pussy pressed snugly against his crotch, their equally untamed pubic hair intertwining as the Doctor got balls deep in the easiest piece of pussy London had to offer. So easy in fact that you apparently didn't even need to be conscious to bag her.

Jackie was in heaven. The sensitivity brought upon her by the long period of abstinence made the longest cock she'd have feel all the better. It all seemed worth it, waiting this long for a treat like this. She didn't move, instead settling on her knees either side of him, planting her hands on his chest. The only thing that would make this any better would be a decent snog, but that was off the table. Instead, she simply sat there, feeling him inside her, filling her to the brim. It was sensational. She didn't even have to move to feel waves of crashing pleasure thundering down on her. But when she did move, it was divine. She didn't slide any out of herself, instead simply grinding downwards, rubbing her pussy against his crotch, gyrating in place and relishing the way his cock stretched her, filled her, stuffed her like a plump little Christmas turkey. She giggled at the thought of the Doctor waking up, finding his face full of her rounded breasts. Glancing back at her, she moaned at the sight of her arse, so juicy it could make her drip. Looking down at her pussy, she barely recognised it, with her folds peeled out in their entirety, stretched to accommodate this new, thicker Doctor. She wasn't all convinced, but she was convinced he was one-hundred percent an improvement. At least when he weren't speaking. She wasn't entirely convinced he would be a good lay when conscious, but his cock could do the job regardless.

Unable to deny herself the pleasure of a good, hard fuck, any longer, she leant forwards, sinking her back so that it was curved downwards, and like a true little slut began to bounce her bum up and down, moving only her hips and sliding a good half of his cock in and out of her with each pass, easing herself up and down. She started slow, knowing full well that her orgasm was on the verge of spilling over, and whilst she had convinced herself she was going to treat herself to a couple at least, she wanted to hold of a while longer. Besides, she was still getting to grips with the new cock and wanted to feel it in it's entirety, drilling in and out of her clutching little cock. Soon enough though, as she began to build up the pace, slamming her arse downwards, she heard the most glorious sound around. A sound that could have boys weak at the knees, begging for her to fuck them. The sound that she could always rely on to make pussy drip and to bring about an orgasm to her older, plumper, more mature body. The sound of her arse cheeks clapping together with each bounce. She'd never understand with girl's always strived to have bony little asses, when plump, round, fat asses made the sumptuous sound of smacking, her bum colliding with itself to add a symphony of seductive pleasure to the orgasmic bliss she was in. Rose could walk in the door that very moment and she wouldn't care. She'd continue to pound herself, again and again, riding up and down, hammering his cock into her filthy little cunt, content with the notion that she was being fucked like the whore she was. That was enough for her to push aside any consideration of her daughter. Hell, in the mood she was in, she'd be liable to ask her daughter to bury those plump young lips between her mother's ass cheeks and get licking.

Pleasure surged through her tight pussy as she slid up and down the Doctor's meaty shaft; pleasure enough to incite her first of multiple orgasms. The only thing that changed was the inflection on her moans and soft breaths, her body shuddering with pleasure, but the woman not daring to break the pace. It was a rare thing that she was afforded the opportunity to cum and continue on fucking, and she was going to make good use of it, riding through the orgasmic heaven, accentuating the pleasure with each thrust, until it grew back into it's more mellow and steady form, the rearing head of a second orgasm beginning to rear it's head. Her breasts bounced wildly in front of her, occasionally wrangled by the plump blonde, lightly squeezing them, collecting a nipple betwixt her fingers and squeezing it until a flicker of pain worked itself through her body. The fortuitous sensitivity brought about by her orgasm made her deep, hard and fast strikes all the more pleasurable, with there being an added intensity from it all. It was almost a crime that she was without an audience, as she was in her prime; in her element. Riding the Doctor's cock like her life depended on it, slamming herself up and down, pounding her slippery little cunt with little regard for the Doctor. His cock and crotch were aflush with her juices, his shaft twitching and pulsating within her, a second orgasm already steaming towards her despite the first having flooded her throat not long prior. She didn't care if he came a thousand times. As long as he was hard enough to give her at least a couple more orgasms, her body craving the satisfaction she had been denied for so long. She was almost worried that she was going to ruin sex for herself by so readily indulging in the gargantuan shaft and setting her standards a lot higher than usual, but amidst the orgasm-mad, pleasure hungry haze that had commandeered her senses, she couldn't have cared less.

A part of her wanted the Doctor to wake up, just so she could show him what a real woman could do. Having to compete with her daughter was a strange thing, but she knew that her daughter, whilst young, supple and attractive, was inexperienced in true hardcore sex. And when it came to satisfying a man, a more mature and busty approach was better. Her second orgasm was fast approaching, the busty blonde deciding to ride this one out before switching things up. Normally when she shagged a guy for a long time, she liked to switch up the positions. Bit of doggy, missionary, up against the wall, in the guy's arms, bent over the table, and the such. Restricting to riding, she rode like it was her last chance to do so, slamming her ass down with such intent and fervour that she could no longer keep her eyes open, her body shuddering with pleasure to much. Desperate to cum, she changed her position, settling on the balls of her feet and leaning back on her hand. Continuing to sink down onto his slippery cock, she lunged a hand at her clit, rubbing it furiously in tandem with her bouncing and almost immediately setting her orgasm upon herself. This one she stopped for, sinking right down onto her cock and allowing herself to moan and savour the sensations flooding her pussy. Convulsing and spasming, she hugged his cock tighter, each vein becoming more pronounced and more pleasurable. As she sat her orgasm out, moaning like a street-whore bent over in a back-alley, she finally let his cock flop out of her pussy, the man's shaft standing nice and proud. Falling backwards onto the bed, Jackie let her age show slightly as she grabbed a towel to dab her forehead with as she rolled of the side of the bed. She was an insatiable slut, but the Doctor was very close to satiating her.

After a quick breather and a glass of water, she stood in the doorway of the room, her body content with the pleasure she had just experienced. She didn't know how much time she had left, or what she should do. Standing there, bouncing back and forth, uncertain and unsure, Jackie eventually conceded. Of course, she wanted it up the arse. If there ever came the day when Jackie Tyler decided that she didn't, well hell would freeze over shortly after. Spitting into fingers as she walked back to the bed, she dropped the fingers down to her arsehole and gave it a quick dousing, slipping a finger inside the gaping hole, before once again straddling the Doctor. Squatting over his cock, she gave his shaft a few tugs, only to freeze immediately. The Doctor turned his head, muttering in his sleep as he lay restlessly on the bed. Worried that he was waking up, Jackie simple knelt there, hand on his cock, tits out and legs spread, ready for an ass-fucking. After a couple seconds, when the Doctor didn't move, she came to wonder whether she should abandon ship or sail right into the harbour. Naturally, she began to stroke his cock once again, making sure he was nice and lubricated only to have the Doctor moan in his sleep, muttering as if he were awake, only to fall right back asleep, "Rose… Oh, yeah, Rose… More… More…"  
"Bet Rose never lets you do this, eh?" Jackie smirked as he fell asleep. Thrusting the head of his cock right up against her ass, she barely had time to nestle it in place before her arse eagerly enveloped it of it's own accord. Groaning hornily, she let go of the cock, simply satiated by the thick throbbing intruder to her tight fat arse. Slowly, she eased downwards, stopping halfway and bouncing greedily along the cock that she had already seated inside of herself, adoring how it filled her up, right to the brim. Finally, she slid downwards, right up until the point where her arse met with the Doctor's thighs and she let out a deep groan of satisfaction. She had forgotten just how good anal felt. Wiggling her ass, she let his cock bounce around inside of her. Keeping in her squatting position, she held herself steadily. It was a little difficult to impale her ass so readily, but she wasn't going to relegate her first anal fuck in weeks to a slow and sombre affair with at a rather tawdry pace. Not in a million years. Her ass cheeks were gonna clap, her breasts were gonna bounce, and she was gonna scream the apartment down with her moans of pleasure. Fuck, she hoped the Doctor had some sub-conscious recollection and had the urge to hunt her down for a proper night in the sack. There was nothing she loved more than being anal fucked from behind, lightly spanked like the slut she was. Oh, it made her throb.

Keeping herself steady, she began to ease herself up and down, bouncing up and down on his cock. As she built up steam, she let her hands wander away from his chest, no longer needing them to steady herself. Instead, she wound one of them down to her clit, rubbing it softly and mitigating the slight ache that came from taking anything up her ass at all, turning the fuck into pure pleasure. Moaning, she took her other hand to her breast, squeezing her nipples in equal measure, adoring the sensation. She wasn't pounding herself as hard as last time, but there was a distinct soft and subtle clap to her ass cheeks that made her smile. Building a nice pace, she couldn't help but let her eyes roll closed, her moans filling the room as she slammed herself down. She needed to get back to her regular life of cock when she wanted it. This was such a good feeling that she hated the fact she had to wait for it. She had been reflecting on the increase in her sexual life, thinking that she was becoming a pure slut, but this proved to her that she needed it. She needed to post her address online, leave the door on the latch, blindfold herself and act as the local cum-dump for anyone needing to drain themselves. She loved having cock after cock slide into her pussy, her ass, her mouth. All of them. She couldn't wait for her daughter to leave. She needed her apartment to be her palace of perversion, where she could descend into sexual depravity upon a whim. The idea of charging money seemed quite interesting. Or at least asking for tips. In a more monetary sense that is. She got plenty tips in her life.

Picking up speed, she worked towards her next orgasm, tying it nicely in with the Doctor's. She would normally hate to have guys cum in her ass as it was a bitch to clean up, but she wanted the Doctor to flood her arse with his seed. She would have wanted her cunt pumped full if she could risk it. Fucking herself harder and harder, she began to rock the bed, the neighbours rolling their eyes as they heard slutty old Jackie having another one of her shags. The amount of people that came in and out of Jackie's home was absurd, and the noises were downright insane. Were her neighbours not horny perverts themselves that she had had on the regular to avoid complaints to the police, things would be much worse. In fact, one of them was quite hung. She had debated having a hole drilled into his flat from hers. A personal gloryhole and constant access to a thick cock. The idea turned her on, even if it was ludicrous. Her landlord would explode with rage and she'd have to fork over more than a quick blowy to get him to shut it. Wouldn't be too bad if he was hung like a mouse and took hours to cum. A poor combination for any cock-hungry whore like her. Slamming down onto the Doctor's cock, she began to feel it. The twitching, the throbbing. He was about to cum and cum hard. A small way off her own orgasm, Jackie knew that as soon as she felt it splashing against her insides, she be humming into a third and final orgasm, and may finally put the Doctor's cock as ease too. Though if the combined efforts of Rose and Jackie hadn't done it already, there would be little that could. Well, aside from maybe a combined effort at the same time…

Slamming down, she set him off, his cock like a cannon inside of her, pumping her arse full of cum. The man had so much left to give, even after she drank him dry beforehand. Moaning as she felt his cum spurt deep in her rectum, Jackie held herself down against his crotch, wanting to milk every last drop into her now orgasm-riddled arse. Her body throbbed as her arse clenched and spasmed around his cock, clutching and massaging him, draining more and more up into her hole. It took around a minute for her own orgasm to subside, at which point, the last few drops of the Doctor's flooded inside her. She dreaded to think of the mess that would ensure. Reaching over to the bedside table, she grabbed herself a tissue and pulled off of his cock, immediately holding the tissue beneath her to catch all the drips. Marching to the bathroom, she cleaned herself up, wiping away the massive load that had filled her up and pulling on a silk nightie. Strolling back to Rose's bedroom, she couldn't help but smirk at the fact that the Doctor was still rock hard. Moving over, she pulled of his pyjama tops and pulled the covers back over his body, deciding that she ought to wash his clothing. Unhooking the latch on the door, she went about her day, knowing full well that her daughter would be completely oblivious to it all. Well, aside from the distinct taste of pussy that she would have when she next treated herself to the Doctor's cock.

 **I sincerely hope you enjoyed that. I wish to say that it is always a particular joy of mine to put together this little Christmas treat of sorts. And it is more joyous this year as I've had several commissions and sponsors over the year, from kind folk who wished to help me out. And so, this helps as a little bonus thank-you for all those good people. This is dedicated to you folks for keeping me afloat.**

 **Author's Note: I'm going to be putting this message at the end of every final upload for this year, so if you've read it before, give it a skip to the very end of it to read the tease for the next chapter. Same words, same stuff. I just want to talk about the future and what will be happening in the next year. Plans and the such.**

 **So, going into the new year, I have a few goals. Finish Sensations of Shemales: Items of Aphrodomina. That is top of the list, because I want to get onto the sequel. Shouldn't be too difficult but bear in mind I have quite a busy year aside from fanfiction, so any time I do get to do this will be devoted primarily to SoS.**

 **Secondary stories will be primarily the same, with some stories being occasional uploads whenever I feel like it. If the story is listed as 'completed' I will not be returning to it. I will be actively trying to update 'Clara Oswald: The Impossible Arse' 'Amy Pond: The Slut Who Waited' 'Game of Moans: Weekly One-Shots' 'Hunger Games: A More Sexual Story'. These will be the main focus aside from SoS. These four stories are open to sponsorship. Essentially, if you are willing, you can pay £20 which will give me a bit of time to sit down and finish the latest chapter. It takes a fair while to get time to write these stories, which means most chapters sit half-finished for a month or so. Sponsors essentially pay for an hour of two so that I can finish them. Cheaper than commissions.**

 **I will also try and be fairly balanced between stories. So, unless specifically sponsored, I will try and get each story updated, before I update one of the stories again. If that makes sense.**

 **Commissions will be closed for a couple weeks and will re-open on the Monday the 14** **th** **. Usual rates will apply, if interested, shoot me a message either here or on Tumblr. Tumblr would be preferable. Same name as on here.**

 **Speaking of Tumblr, I will be trying to upload a shorter story each week, but I have detailed details about my plans for Tumblr on Tumblr, so go there if you want to hear about other stuff I'm doing.**

 **Apart from that, Merry Christmas, go get absolutely sloshed and have a drink on me. Do the same on New Year's. If you don't remember a thing, you've done it right. All the best, and I will see you all soon!**

 **The next Jackie chapter will be the first foray into incestual relations. How fun. And just what can an old girl like Jackie teach a budding young slut like Rose. Well, whatever lessons she can share will best be taught over the Doctor's cock… But with a two hot pieces of ass like that in one room, who would need a cock to have fun?**


	4. Chapter 4: The Taste Of Family

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas! Yes, it is that time of year. The time of year when I remember that I have a bunch of stories that I haven't updated in an entire year and feel kinda bad about robbing you people such delectable smut. Honestly, this is one of the stories that I have wanted to return to, simply because it offers such a different dynamic. So many stories I write are about reserved characters becoming sexual, so it is such a delight to write an already perverse character becoming even more perverse. Because Jackie Tyler is the ultimate slut.**

 **And we are going to explore some more of Jackie Tyler's sexual antics in one of the more interesting chapters of this story. We are finally going to be tackling some incestuous fun with Jackie and Rose finally doing the deed together. Kinda of… You'll understand as you read. I'm hoping to get two chapters written for this story, but I am also updating a bunch of other stories as well and at then time of writing I'm trying to be conservative with my estimates. We shall see. I hope so, because the next chapter is… Well, it's something else!**

 **But, without further ado, her is Jackie Tyler and Rose Tyler bonding over the unconscious body of the Doctor. That is one hell of a sentence. Enjoy your Christmas fap and leave a review. On smaller stories like this they are nothing but encouraging. So, if you like it, let me know. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: The Taste Of Family

Staring ahead of herself, Jackie ignored every single urge in her body. The flickering TV in front of her was nothing but an idle distraction to what she told herself was simply none of her business. Forcing herself to keep her hands planted firmly at her sides, she ignored the distinct and obvious sounds emanating from behind her in the spare bedroom. Even if Jackie wasn't as experienced in the art of sex as she was, she would be able to recognise the rhythmic slapping of flesh anywhere. Every second, the sound repeated. Slap… Slap… Slap… The vaguest suggestion of sex was enough to get Jackie's mind wandering to the point where she often had to speed past the vegetable section of the supermarket out of fear of finding a particularly well-shaped cucumber that would get her juices flowing and prompting the question of how sneakily she could hide it on her way to the bathroom. So to hear the unmistakable sounds of sex ringing out from that small room was like an aphrodisiac to Jackie as she sat, rubbing her thighs together as her mind ran wild. The thought that it was her daughter didn't dissuade her natural curiosity and she found herself asking question after question, wondering the explicit details. What position were they in? It would have to be something with Rose taking lead given the Doctor's current state. Were the even having sex or was her daughter simply a loud cock-sucker? The very fact that she was asking those questions made it all the worse for Jackie. And the desperate curious urge was ultimately catalysed by her discovery the day before.

With very little to now that her daughter had arrived home, Jackie found herself wiling away tidying the flat. No longer could she rely on frivolous sexual antics to pass the time, and there was hardly a day that went by without Rose remaining at the Doctor's side, to the point that Jackie hadn't been able to utilise the Doctor as a means of entertainment. It was certainly a slow few days, made all the worse by Jackie forgetting that she had planned a day in with a friend of hers. They had set the date weeks ago, taking Jackie by surprise when her fellow promiscuous milf of a friend turned up at her door wearing a long trench coat, completely unfitting of her demure maturity. Seconds later, she had sprung it open revealing her naked body, playfully giggling as Jackie groaned in disappointment. She loved nothing more than a day in with a friend like that. A day of sexual exploration, use of toys and sumptuous positions. They would recline on the sofa watching porn, playing with one another, or experiment with whatever extraordinary toys the other had found. Hours later and with several bottles of wine emptied, their more outgoing attitudes flurried and they would either call up whomever they could get their hands on or go out on the town. It all ended the same; with thick cocks slamming into their pussies as they screamed bloody-murder, laughing and relishing the delights of their sexual escapades. All before ending up covered in cum, asleep, hopefully at one of their homes or in some unbelievably compromising location.

So, it was with a heavy heart that Jackie had to turn away such a friend, saying goodbye the countless orgasms and explosive experiences that came along with it. Shutting the door, she almost wanted to cry as she walked past the spare bedroom and found her daughter half-asleep. Continuing on, Jackie dropped into her own bedroom, deciding to begin clearing out her large cupboard. Cluttered with useless junk and forgotten relics, Jackie was actually surprised by how much stuff was packed into such a small space. Countless cocktail dresses that would probably serve as more raunchy outfits if she chose to use them, several nighties that were beyond unsexy and in need of updating, a few pairs of panties that she had no use for, and curiously enough, a stack of boxes towards the bottom. In one she found a rather juicy stash of polaroid pictures from years back. It was one of her first group experiences, back when she was nervous beginner. Pouring through the box, she found pictures displaying her In positions she couldn't even dream off, and one picture of a cock that she spent far too long trying to identify in the vain hopes being able to contact the owner of it again. Smirking, she quickly found the camera on which they were taken. Stacking both to one side, the rest of the boxes were filled with delightfully mundane items that were beyond useless. It was, however, not the box of pictures that stood as her most remarkable find, but rather something that was sequestered in the back of the cupboard. The cupboard was built into the wall, meaning that its back wall was simply the wall that separated her room and the room next to it. Thus, is was a massive surprise for Jackie when she discovered that someone had drilled a hole into the wall. Small enough to not be noticeable, Jackie discerned it as a peephole of sorts, yet couldn't quite wonder why she herself would have a peephole. Evidently, she had drilled it, yet in what delirious stupor did she decide that she required a peephole into the spare bedroom.

Of all the decisions that Jackie had ever made, she wished that she hadn't done what she did next. Instead of leaving the peephole alone, she had to glance inside of it, ultimately placing her in the quandary that she was in now. When she first looked through it, she saw nothing of note. Simply her daughter sitting beside the bed. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was that now that she knew something explicit was happening that room, she had a safe and easy way to see what it was. On the occasion that she did hear her daughter doing something with the Doctor in that room, Jackie was able to walk away and ignore it as there was no conceivable way for her to peer into that room without arousing suspicion. But now… Now that had changed. And she couldn't help herself. Lasting all of a couple minutes, Jackie eventually leapt to her feet, leaving the TV on as she raced into her bedroom. Tearing away all the boxes that she had carefully restacked, Jackie dropped down to her knees, shuffling into the cupboard and resting her hands against the wall. It was incredibly wrong and yet she couldn't help herself. Taking a deep breath, she moved a little closer and pressed her face up against the wall, lining her eye up with the peephole and savouring the majesty of what lay beyond, her usual perverse grin stretching across her face.

The peephole was perfectly aligned with the bed in the opposite room, giving her a complete delectable view of her daughter straddling the Doctor's waist. Facing away from her unannounced spectator, Rose had her hands planted firmly on the Doctor's chest, lifting and dropping her hips, gently bouncing on the man's cock. Unlike her mother, Rose's body was lithe and pert in every place. Instead of plump juicy tits and a big fat arse, she maintained a trim more traditional allure. Her lightly tanned body accentuated the supple curves she boasted, with her budding chest being most pronounced. Whilst Jackie couldn't quite see the young girl's breasts, it didn't stop them from lightly bouncing with each plunge of her hips downwards. Standing as the perfect, delectable handful, the two tiny pink nipples that stood on her sumptuous mounds were a far-cry from Jackie's larger, rounder and puffier nipples. The comparison between Jackie and Rose's breasts was interesting, yet it was in Rose's ass that Jackie saw the most difference. The older Tyler's ass was rounded, plump and the perfect example of a fat rear end. Not so fat that it sagged and drooped, yet the perfect glorious size that begged to be squeezed, spanked and buried between. It was easily Jackie's proudest asset and was the thing she took the most care in maintaining. She wasn't a big health freak, yet she made sure to perform the right amount of squats to keep her delectable rear end in perfect juicy condition. Rose on the other hand, was of a more modern appear. Pinched waists and heart-shaped asses. Not that Jackie considered it a bad look. Rose's tight little bubble-butt was perfectly framed within the peephole, her pert, toned ass cheeks spread lightly apart due to the position, affording Jackie the perfect view of her tight asshole and her glistening pussy lips, stretched around the thick cock that Jackie had come to know and love. She couldn't help but staring, enamoured by the way her daughter rode the Doctor's cock. It was so… clumsy… She lifted and dropped her hips in such a clunk and natural way; in such a way that reminded Jackie of a virgin first learning how to ride a cock. It was embarrassing. Almost… shameful. The idea that a pleasure icon such as Jackie would have a daughter who couldn't ride a cock properly was intensely embarrassing.

That being said, it didn't stop Jackie from dropping her hands down to her jeans, popping open the button and inching her trousers over her plump ass, letting both them and her panties settle around her thighs. Despite her daughter's inability to fuck the Doctor properly, Jackie remained as wet as ever. Simply listening to them from the living room had her panties drenched good and proper. Now that she had her cunt exposed, she was able to slide a hand down and run three fingers through her folds, letting a moan escape her lips as she spread herself apart. Not even thinking about what was going through her head, Jackie let the pleasure of her fingers carry her thoughts. She watched her daughter's ass shake with each plunge down the Doctor's cock, gently rubbing her clit in tandem with her daughter's movements, relishing the delicate bounce that came with each push. Seeing her daughter's figure astride such a delicious cock was strangely arousing and spurred Jackie's feverish masturbation, wanting to see her daughter's slim and sexually enticing body sprawled around in more suggestive positions. Not allowing the fact that she was her daughter to register in her mind, Jackie found herself spurred on by the purely sexual appeal of her daughter's cute and sexy little body, grinding down on that wonderous cock. The incestual thoughts didn't matter. All Jackie saw was a gorgeous blonde girl in desperate need of some sexual teachings from an older woman; a mother, daughter dynamic that was actually shared by a real mother and daughter. The whole idea was kinky. The thought of grinding her own slick pussy against the Doctor's face as Rose bounced up and down, following her teachings, becoming a more ravenously sexual woman, learning how to please a man whilst burying her lips between her mother's breasts, licking and lapping at her puffy nipples, smothered between the gorgeous mounds of flesh.

Watching her daughter bounce away on that cock, Jackie's imagination took her in such intimate directions. Suddenly she had her daughter thrust against the wall, her hands planted on that round, pert little ass, spreading it apart as her tongue plunged into her filthy fucking pussy, carving its way deeper into her silky depths, her daughter moaning from between those perfectly formed lips. She'd began for more, beg for her mother to show her a real orgasm, beg to have fingers shoved up her pussy and jammed into her tight virgin ass. Jackie imagined herself between her daughter's legs, Rose's gorgeous face looking down at her as the teenage blonde ground her cunt against her mother's lips, Jackie carving her tongue through those delectable folds, tasting every sweet nook and cranny of her pussy. Pulling out, her lips glistening with her daughter's arousal, Jackie would pull the blonde into a deep and steamy kiss, having her Rose taste herself on her tongue, to taste the delicious taste that Jackie had just fallen in love with. Their bodies would be pressed together, her imagination suddenly having their bodies oiled, gleaming and shiny, slippery as they were thrust together. Rose's smaller chest would be smothered by her mother's massive bust, their oily tits grinding together, their hands roaming and exploring their tight forms, slipping between their thighs for fleeting casual fingering, only ever dipping In for a few moments, before being plucked out and tasted, moans emanating from their lips as they enjoyed the feeling of the other's body against theirs. And then… then came the ultimate mental picture. Rose laid flat on the bed, with Jackie straddling her face, her hips sank downwards to smother her daughter between her thighs, burying her in the heavenly haven that was her round and juicy ass. In her fantasy she didn't even feel any pleasure, but simply relished in the power dynamic of smothering her daughter between her legs, sinking her ass downwards onto her face, watching those eyes stare up at her as her tongue plunged into her cunt. The fantasy was delightful to say the least; so much so that it stole her senses away from her momentarily, resulting in Jackie having to blink back into reality, adjusting for a moment to what she was seeing.

Rose had shifted positions, unseating herself from the Doctor's cock. Sliding down between his legs, Rose lowered her lips to the man's massive length. All Jackie could see of her daughter's oral ministrations was the steady bobbing of blonde hair, although she was treated to the sloppy sounds of Rose suckling on that veiny slab of man-meat. The true glory of the new sight unfolding beyond the peephole was the fact that Rose had unwittingly presented her arse perfectly to her own mother, resting on her knees and proudly displaying her pert ass cheeks; and Jackie couldn't have been more thrilled. The position caused her cheeks to get spread apart, flaunting the young girl's tight puckered asshole, obviously untouched and unfucked, an absolute travesty for Jackie considering her proclivity for anal. That wasn't what ultimately drew her hand to speed wildly back and forth across her clit. No, it was her daughter's glistening pussy, gleaming and dripping with arousal. She may not have been good at riding cock, but it turned her on regardless. Breathing heavily, Jackie wanted nothing more than to taste that heavenly quim. There was nothing quite like seeing an arousal drenched pussy in Jackie's mind, her own fingering getting slightly slicker as a result of seeing such a delectable sight. As she traced Rose's folds with her eyes, ogling the way her pussy lips were slightly agape, a result of having such a thick cock jammed right up her tight cunt, Jackie watched as Rose rolled away from the Doctor's cock, sliding down beside the bed, on the verge of screaming from frustration. It was this that caused Jackie to stop her rhythmic masturbation, casting her eyes away from the proudly displayed cock that always warranted her attention, instead looking towards her distressed daughter. Curious, Jackie couldn't help but feel a maternal pang looking at her daughter seemingly on the verge of tears. For what reason, she couldn't possibly fathom, yet she quickly shuffled away from the peephole, glancing down at her hand to find it wetter than her pussy. Grabbing a nearby towel, she cleaned herself off, wiping down her hands and her pussy. Swiftly changing her panties, inadvertently opting for a gorgeous black lace thong -telling herself it was at the top of the pile when she had to rifle around for it-. Pulling a new pair of jeans on, she stopped in the mirror to check her make-up before making her way to the door of the spare bedroom.

It was at this point that she stopped and really thought about what she was about to do. The fact that it was her daughter she was about to intrude on didn't cross Jackie's mind, with the perverted old woman instead cautious as to not reveal how she came to know what was going on. Clearing her mind of all the naughty things she had just witnessed, Jackie instead decided that she was simply going to play the concerned oblivious mother and open the door to investigate some strange sounds that had come from inside, ultimately worried for her daughter's wellbeing. Calming herself and putting on an oblivious smile, Jackie lowered her hand to handle and pushed into the room, peeking her head around the corner, silently eager to get another look at the sexual deviancy going on in the room, "Sweetie? Is everything alright in…"

"Mum! Go away!" Rose screeched, leaping to her feet, unashamed of her own nudity in that moment and instead hurrying to throw a blanket over the Doctor's naked body, only serving to show just how hard and rigid his cock was as it pitched a veritable tent beneath the blanket. Rose's cheeks were a deep red as she panicked, realising her own naked body was exposed and clumsily using her hands to hide her breasts and pussy, failing to keep either from Jackie's eagle-eyed view.

"What is going on in here? Is… Are you? Rose Tyler, you had better explain yourself right now!" Jackie shouted, pretending to be furious with the situation unfolding in front of her, yet being equal part thrilled at her daughter's complete lack of ability in hiding her breasts. If anything, she was making her breasts bounce and jiggle even more, her hardened nipples only serving to rekindle Jackie's arousal.

"It is not what you think it is. Please… Just go!" Rose pleaded, her cheeks burning a bright red colour as she shifted her thighs back and forth, trying to hide her complete arousal from her mother, embarrassed to have been caught using the Doctor for her own pleasure.

"What I think it is? I think you were not only having sex under my roof, but with an unconscious man. And you had better speak very, very quickly if you want to convince me otherwise," Jackie snapped, stepping into the room and folding her arms, throwing out her usual sharp motherly spiel; the same one she used when she caught Rose with a boy the first time. Unfortunately, Jackie discovered later the two had only been kissing.

"Mum… It's complicated… I… Fuck, Mum please, just go. Why did you come in here anyway? Just… Go, please?" Rose whimpered, absolutely hating being naked in front of her mother, terrified of what her mother was going to do. Whilst Rose knew her mother was somewhat promiscuous, she was completely unaware of the veritable sexual demon that she actually was.

"I heard you crying. I was… I was worried something was wrong? Now that I see you're completely naked, I find it hard to imagine why you were crying. Unless it hurt…" Jackie confessed, lying through her teeth, but playing the part immensely well.

"God, mum… You… Yes, I was crying… It's… It's complicated," Rose murmured meekly, sliding down onto the bed, her hands falling away from her body as she stared ahead of her, defeated and no longer caring as to what her mother saw.

"What is it sweetie? If it's enough to get you crying it must be something serious. Maybe I can help?" Jackie suggested, doing her best to hide the smile on her face as she stood over her daughter, her eyes constantly being drawn towards the massive cock on the bed, just waiting for her, begging for her to touch it.

"No, you can't… It's… It's the Doctor. He's. I don't know if it's because of his re… regenathingy… But... From the first night that I brought him here he's been… his… his…" Rose began, unable to finish her sentence. Desperate for her to say the words she wanted to hear, Jackie slid down onto the bed beside her, trying to appear supportive and helpful.

"Go on… He's been what?" Jackie asked, knowing full well what he had been. She had felt every rigid inch of what he has been and loved it immensely. Of course, she could hardly reveal that, something that was increasingly difficult for Jackie with the musk of sex in the air and the cock in question throbbing mere inches away from them.

"He's be hard. Aroused. Horny. Every day. No matter what I do and no matter how many times he is… relieved… But, recently… I dunno… It seems like a switch has been flipped. He won't… you know… become… relieved… No matter what I do… Why the fuck am I saying thi…" Rose began, a few tears leaking from her eyes as she did so, rising to her feet to leave. Lunging after her, Jackie grabbed her wrist, feeling her hot skin beneath her fingers, that becoming enough to get her aroused.

"Because you're worried about him… You know what? I can help. I know a thing or two about relieving men. Perhaps he just needs a bit of a mature touch?" Jackie suggested, not even attempting to play coy about it all. Whilst she had some reservation and an attempt at hesitation, she was explicit in her idea and her suggestion. And despite her attempt at a more involved response, Rose still reacted as she expected.

"What? No! I don't think that is…" Rose began, wanting more than anything to discourage her mother's involvement in this, despite it being the only feasible solution. The younger Tyler had been rutting against the Doctor for at least an hour, all to no avail. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't hide how genuinely concerned she was. So, concerned that the possibility of her mother being the solution had in-fact crossed her mind. Of course, she almost immediately brushed that out of her head, disgusted by the mere suggestion.

"So, you just want to leave him like this? If it is really as bad as you say, surely you want him to not be in such discomfort. Perhaps, this is just part of the process," Jackie posed, trying to think through whatever line of thought that would lead to her being able to strip herself naked.

"I don't even want to think about it…" Rose began, not wanting to think about her mother in anything close to a state of undress, let alone engaged in any form of sexual activity. Remembering incredibly well the time she walked in on her mother having intimate relations, finding it to be something that actively discouraged her from sex herself, Rose didn't even want to consider the idea that her aging mother would in any way be able to bring the Doctor to anything close to 'relief' as she described it.

"What? I can be sexual. Just because I'm a little older doesn't mean…" Jackie retorted, somewhat offended by her daughter's insinuation that she couldn't be sexual in her older age. If anything, Jackie proved that the older a woman got the more ravenous her sexual appetites got. The homely middle-aged woman persona that Rose prescribed to her mother was nothing short of a phony description to the sex-addled deviant that she truly was.

"Mum… Please…" Rose pleaded, unable to offer up anything else in the way of a response, simply defeated by her mother. She loved her mother and humoured her on most occasions, but this was simply something that she couldn't muster the enthusiasm to endure.

"Okay… Let's just leave him like this then. Or you can continue humping away and hope for the best. Just keep it down so I can watch some TV," Jackie suggested, rising to her feet and walking across to the door, hoping and praying that her daughter would stop her as she went. A smile stretched across her face as she heard it; the cry of desperation.

"No… Fine… I'll… I'll leave and you can… can do your thing," Rose sighed, lifting herself to her feet and moving towards the door. Trying to move past her mother, Rose found the older woman actively stopping her, her mother staring into her eyes.

"I don't think that's a good idea, sweetie. Believe or not, I've not got enough time to deal with your boyfriend every time he gets a…" Jackie began, instantly watching Rose roll her eyes, the younger Tyler not able to deal with her mother's forward nature.

"You need to stop, mum… Just… stop," Rose ultimately intervened, folding her arms across her chest, yet not hiding her breasts from view. Instead, she clasped her arms beneath her breasts, plumping them up if anything, before she added, "He's not my boyfriend,"

"I'm just saying that I'm not going to have time to jump in here every single time. So maybe we can figure out what makes him tick together so as to better get him off. Maybe you could learn a thing or two and be able to take care of this yourself. Because if you expect me to get naked and slam my ass down on him every time, he needs a…" Jackie began, simply rambling on and on until her increasingly suggestive words finally broke Rose and she succumbed to the suggestion, unwittingly playing right into Jackie's ultimate desires.

"You know what, mum. I will stay if you do not finish that sentence. Okay?" Rose finally broke, snapping back at her mother, forcing Jackie to hide a delightfully perverse smile. Slamming the door behind her, Rose stormed across the room, slumping back onto the bed, just as frustrated with her mother as she was worried about the Doctor. Taking this as acceptance on her daughter's part, Jackie dropped her worried motherly act, grasping the hem of her loose-fitting t-shirt and peeling it over her head, exposing her stomach and bra-clad breasts. Glancing towards Jackie, Rose scoffed before turning sharply away, not wanting to admit to herself that she was somewhat interested in seeing her mother's naked body; out of pure perverse curiosity. Wasting no time at all, Jackie unclasped her bra, exposing her bouncing bountiful bust, her hands quickly pawing at her exposed flesh, eliciting delicate moans from her lips as she passed her experienced hands across her sensitive nipples. Unceremoniously, she unclasped her jeans and shimmied her hips out of them, keeping her seductive black lace panties on in vain hope of seducing her daughter through her choice of intimate and suggestive underwear. Jackie was unsuccessful in that regard. Still, she took a modicum of personal pleasure in peeling her panties out form between her rounded arse cheeks, dropping them to the ground and standing naked in the room. There was a palpable sexual enjoyment to be found in being naked alongside her daughter. It was such perverse and uniquely naughty thing that Jackie couldn't help but pass her fingers swiftly across her slick pussy, lightly rubbing her clit in full view of her daughter, relishing the open sexual nature of the situation. She could very well begin masturbating in front of her daughter at that moment and Rose would do little to stop her. That sort of sexual freedom did nothing short of excite Jackie in ways she hadn't experienced in a long time. As she moved further into the room, her fingers continuing to work through her pussy-folds, massaging her sensitive areas as she knelt on the edge of the bed, ignoring the stubborn look on Rose's face.

"Right… Let's see what we've got here…" Jackie grinned, loosely pretending to be oblivious to the gorgeous cock that was currently at her disposal. Pulling back the blanket that covered the Doctor's cock, Jackie unveiled his thick and veiny cock, his shaft standing proudly at attention, bolt upright. As his cock sprung free, Jackie bit her lower lip, salivating at the sight of it. Immediately, her salacious grin turned to a smirk. Her daughter had wrapped his cock in a tight-fitting condom, one that hugged his shaft far, far too tightly. Giggling to herself, Jackie grasped the bottom of the condom, steadily peeling it up and along his shaft, finally freeing his throbbing cock from its latex confines and sending it pinging across the room, "That's the first thing we need to get rid of. Nothing like a condom to make things unsexy. Nice and exposed… Mmm, baby…"

"Oh my god…" Rose murmured to herself as she watched her mother ger replaced with a sexually voracious animal, hell-bent on chasing pleasure and only pleasure. Rose watched as Jackie crawled between the Doctor's legs, her hands cradling his cock with loving intensity, holding it as if it were some revered object worthy of the utmost importance. Gliding her hands back and forth across his thick shaft, Jackie looked to her daughter, expecting Rose to be as equally enthusiastic about the perverse possibility of having sex with her own mother. Seeing Rose's hesitance and overall uncertainty, Jackie decided to break the ultimate barrier lying between the two of them and simply leant forwards and wrapped her lips around the engorged pulsating tip of the Doctor's cock, making sure her overtly sloppy and slick slurping sounds could be heard through the room and beyond. The taste of the Doctor's cock and the copious amounts of pre-cum smeared across his bulbous tip was the ultimate aphrodisiac to Jackie, rendering her a base and horny creature, desperate for more form the Doctor's shaft. Pumping her hands hungrily across the Doctor's cock, she lapped her tongue across the tip, cleaning it of all the delicious pre-cum, coating it in saliva as she angled her throat perfectly. Feeling Rose's gaze steadily inch towards her ravenous devouring of the Doctor's cock, Jackie made sure to accentuate her oral abilities by suddenly and immediately plunging her lips along the Doctor's entire cock, pressing them against his base and burying her nose in his tufts of brown pubic hair. There were few sensations that got Jackie's cunt properly glistening than that of having her throat stretched and stuffed. Feeling her gullet expand and stretch to accommodate the thick and glorious cock, Jackie let out a deep and perverse groan, sending the shuddering pleasure vibrating through the Doctor's shaft.

Despite her apprehension, Rose couldn't deny the fact that sight of her mother inhaling every inch of the Doctor's massive cock was somewhat titillating. Seeing her mother's throat bulge and expand in response to the thick shaft made Rose imagine all the shafts that had been plunged into her mother's throat. This wasn't the first obscenely large cock that her mother had ultimately mastered with her throat. To be so experienced with such lengths, her mother would have to be a ravenous cock-hungry whore. And strangely enough, the suggestion that her mother's lonesome visage was merely a mask for an infinitely more perverse backdrop made Rose's pussy wetten. Unable to pull her eyes away, Rose watched as her mother drew her lips along the Doctor's cock, leaving it a slick and glistening gleam, glowing in the low light of the room. Before Rose could savour the sight of the Doctor's cock in such a beaming light, his cock was yet again forced deep into Jackie's throat, her mother pushing her lips so firmly into the Doctor's base that it gave Rose the impression that her mother wanted more; that she wasn't satisfied with the gargantuan length that was the Doctor's cock. Bobbing her head back and forth, Jackie lost herself in her favourite past-time, gorging herself on cock. Having abstained from the delectable pleasure of the taste of cock since her last foray with the Doctor, Jackie was more than happy to slobber across the Doctor's cock like a proper slag, not given the slightest shit that her daughter was watching her openly pump her throat full of cock, pounding her gullet as if she was being sharply throat-fucked. Again and again, she slammed her throat down, the wet gagging slurps filling the room, the Doctor's cock growing slicker and slicker with each push. Her moans were muffled by the thick cock stuffed in her gullet. As her cunt grew wetter, her mind grew more perverse with sultry thoughts. Plucking her lips from his cock, she drew a deep breath and turned to her waiting daughter, "Let's see what you can do then? Go on… Give it a go…"

"I don't think…" Rose began, meeting her mother's gaze and instantly melting. Her mother was laid on her stomach, right between the Doctor's legs, her hands wrapped around the Doctor's cock. And, perhaps most alluringly, her arse was perfectly framed for Rose to ogle in its entirety. Even she, a blood relative, couldn't deny how gloriously it was formed. Most women worked for years to form the perfect heart-shaped ass, yet Jackie Tyler managed to buck the trend with the roundest, juiciest, fattest arse that ultimately held that heart-shape; but to the most extreme. Rose hadn't even laid eyes on the Doctor's cock as she contemplated what her mother was suggesting. In her mind, the submission of Rose agreeing to suck the Doctor's cock was less a submission into engaging with the Doctor's body, but rather, with her mother's. She had to make the decision whether to abstain entirely, or steadily allow her defences to be whittled down until she and her mother were pressed together in sexual unison.

"Rose… suck his cock… Now… Let me see and we can determine whether or not you are simply doing a bad job at sucking his cock, or If he needs a more… intense approach. Come on… he's waiting," Jackie grinned, rolling onto her side and hiking one of her legs upwards, revealing her slick and deliciously looking pussy to Rose. Rose was hardly bisexual, yet the gleaming allure of her mother's pussy put everything into question. She barely noticed Jackie lightly shaking the Doctor's cock back and forth. Breathing deeply, Rose felt her defences completely shatter as she rolled onto her stomach and laid between the Doctor's legs, her body dangerously close to her mother's, the emanating heat from the other's form raising hairs on each of their bodies. Handing the Doctor's cock over to her daughter, Jackie dropped a hand to her pussy, unable to deny herself the satisfaction of a rigorous fingering as her daughter sucked a cock directly in front of her.

Breathing heavily, Rose's heart beat through her chest, constantly rhythmically pounding as she cradled his cock in her hands. This wasn't a big deal, Rose told herself. She had been in this position, holding this very cock just as she was at that moment, dozens of times. She told herself that her mother was simply trying to help, yet the slowly sensual massage Jackie was doing as she fingered herself told her otherwise. It didn't help that her own pussy was quivering in response to it all. Perhaps it was simply the innate sexual nature of the experience and not the fact that she was attracted to her mother's voracious attitudes. Yeah… Her rather closeted sexual experiences had obviously led her to find anything sexual to be arousing, her being naturally drawn to the things that she had wanted to experienced yet had never actually done it. It wasn't the fact it was her mother, but the fact it was another woman. Ultimately, these thoughts were all lies, but they were the thoughts that encouraged Rose to take a deep breath and show her mother exactly what she was orally capable off. Leaning forwards, she started off strong, working her hands along the Doctor's cock, the taste and musk of his cock immediately getting her going. Her pussy had already been slickened by her steady riding of him, yet as her mother entered the occasion, she got less aroused, ultimately circling back to this moment as her arousal was piqued once more. Taking his head into her mouth, she moaned, Jackie grinning as her daughter showed the same level of enjoyment from the act as she did. Milking pre-cum into her mouth, Rose curled and lapped her tongue around his head, coating it in saliva before angling her head downwards, preparing to swallow more of his cock. And then it hit Jackie… The disappointment.

Pushing her lips downwards, Rose swallowed three inches of his cock, the head of his shaft prodding against the back of her throat. The moment that Jackie expected her to gulp and take more of the thick cock into her gullet, displaying her deepthroating skills, Rose pulled backwards, starting to bob her head back and forth across the first four inches of the Doctor's cock, always taunting Jackie with the promise of going deeper with occasional gags and splutters, but never actually committing to It. Could… Could her daughter not deepthroat? Of all the strange thoughts to explode into her mind and of all the emotions to be felt surrounding Rose's stunted blowjob, shame and disappointment were not ones she expected. Plucking his lips from the Doctor's cock with a deep gasp, Rose showing just how difficult it was for her to manage those four inches, she began to work her tongue down his shaft, licking and lapping at his cock, lathering it with saliva yet not putting in the effort to jam it down her throat. She then pressed her lips against his base, leaving behind the faint outline of her lipstick, causing Jackie's heart to sink. When she had come in and fucked the Doctor when her daughter was out with Micky, the lipstick around the Doctor's cock prompted her to imagine Rose to be a deepthroating aficionado just like her mother, but she was mistaken. Completely mistaken. Slavering over the Doctor's cock, Rose let herself get consumed in the arousal of the moment, lavishing the Doctor's cock in the way that she had gotten so used to, wishing he would awake and stare into her eyes as she gorged herself on his man-meat. Lifting her lips to his head, she took it into her mouth, only to have her head suddenly pushed down, his cock-head thrust sharply and suddenly against the back of her throat. Squealing, she struggled against the grasp, flailing her arm and pushing against her mother, inadvertently fondling her mother's breasts as she was held in place, forced to choke on the man's cock.

"Come on sweetie… With a cock like this you've got to take it deeper. Please, just trust me… I'm going to guide you right on through it. When you feel his head against the back of your throat, just swallow," Jackie pleaded, pushing her hands to the side and giving Rose a rather encouraging glance. With her lips stuffed full of cock, Rose could hardly argue with the woman and was strangely moved by her mother's sincerity. Sighing, Rose readjusted herself, staring down at the Doctor's crotch, breathing deeply through her nose. Nodding, Rose allowed her mother to steadily guide her lips downwards, her rosy lips wrapped tightly around the cock. Biting her lip as she watched Rose inch closer to that barrier, she saw the blonde teen gag and splutter, fighting against the cock that was wanting to desperately be sheathed inside her throat. With one last furtive glance towards her mother, Rose swallowed and swallowed deeply. Another inch suddenly slipped into her throat and she gagged wildly, pulling instantly backwards, only to find Jackie pinning her in place. Struggling, she fought to free herself, but found it to be fruitless, her throat continuing to spasm and twitch around the cock. Hoping her mother would relent, Rose was forced to remain in place, her throat forced to adjust. After a minute or two, the gagging stopped and she was held in a strange limbo in which she no longer gagged, but even the slightest movement forwards or back would result in her spluttering uncontrollably. Then, once again to her surprise, Rose felt her mother's hand on her body. This time, on her ass. Fighting to pull backwards, Rose was urged to remain calm and in place as one of her mother's hands held her head in place and the other pulled apart one of her ass cheeks, "Shush! Trust me sweetie. You want to help the Doctor? Then just focus on your throat."

Once again taking a deep breath, Rose closed her eyes and calmed herself. Her hand was just resting on her ass. That was all. Even she couldn't believe that. It didn't help that Jackie's hand was steadily curving around her cheek, her fingers running along her crack, dancing past her asshole. And then, before she knew what had hit her, she felt her mother's fingers gliding along her pussy. Squealing, Rose's sounds were muffled, her mother once again reassuring her as she angled two digits towards her dripping wet pussy. On the verge of hyperventilating, Rose's body seemed to be burning, her skin glowing redder and redder as her mother's two fingers found their way to the very entrance of her pussy. Suddenly and without warning, Jackie eased the digits inside, curling them deep into her pussy, savouring the tight warmth of her daughter's cunt, fully expecting another sharp squeal to escape her daughter's lips. Instead, Jackie was met with the muffled sound of a deep and pleasured moan. Pleasure shuddered through Rose's body as her mother sunk her fingers into her pussy. The increased burst of pleasure managed to quell every thought going through her head. No longer did she care about her mother's increasingly pervasive fondling or the rigid cock plugging her throat. Her mind was filled with thoughts of pleasure. Had Jackie known what was going through Rose's head, she would have beamed with pride. This was how it began for her. Nervous fluttering around anything sexual, before being completely immersed at the most subtle introduction of pleasure. Grinning lustfully, Jackie loosened the grip on Rose's head, noting that she didn't take the obvious opportunity to free herself, much to Jackie's excitement. Unable to play with herself, Jackie simply savoured the position she was in. Teaching her daughter how to deepthroat, all the while plunging her fingers into the young girl's tight snatch.

As the pleasure slowly throbbed through every facet of her body, Rose began to feel her throat instinctively loosen. Before she knew it, Jackie had begun to ease the girl's head downwards, making sure to mirror the slow rhythm of Rose's enveloping of the Doctor's cock with the steady driving of her fingers into her pussy. Quivers and splutters still exploded through Rose's mouth, but no longer was she fighting against it. Instead, Rose did everything to quell the sounds and instinctual reactions, focussing on the rhythmic pleasure of her cunt being fingered her mother knowing her pussy with extreme precision, caressing the most sensitive areas and even angling her thumb to find her clit without looking; movements that Jackie's vast sexual experience was responsible for. She had fingered and devoured more pussies than she could count, giving her an advantage in their general ticks. Guiding her daughter along, Jackie felt more pride than she could possibly imagine as she watched Rose's throat beginning to bulge. Eventually, Jackie couldn't help herself and moved her hand away from Rose's head, watching as the young blonde continued, eager to get every inch inside of her spasming throat. Lowering her hand to Rose's neck, Jackie could trace the bulging veins of the Doctor's cock, her pussy getting wetter at the mere touch of it all. Slipping a third finger into Rose's pussy, Jackie treated herself, grasping one of Rose's inactive hands and pulling it towards her own pussy. So enthralled with deepthroating, Rose didn't acknowledge as her mother pinched three of her fingers together and plunged them into her pussy. Moaning loudly, Jackie lifted her hips up and down, riding her daughter's fingers, savouring the simple pleasure as she watched Rose's lips finally make it around the base of the Doctor's cock, leaving the imprint of her lipstick around his crotch; the marks left there the proper way now. She had barely had Rose's fingers inside her for a second and she immediately wanted to go further; to do more.

"Right sweetie, we need to do something about that clumsy cowgirl you were doing. Come, up," Jackie barked, pulling her daughter's lips away from the cock, causing her to splutter wildly as she coughed, gasping for air. Pulling her fingers from her daughter's pussy, Jackie casually dipped them into her mouth, tasting Rose's sweet taste as she forced her daughter onto her knees. A little taken aback by the sudden switch, Rose did as she was told, finding the lingering pleasure from before enough to quell her usual sensibilities. Prompting her daughter to straddle the Doctor once more, Jackie held the Doctor's cock by the base, waiting for Rose to get into position. Eagerly, Jackie pushed Rose into position, her free hand spreading the girl's pussy folds apart and guiding her cunt down onto the Doctor's cock, "Feels good, right? Nice and juicy cock stuffed inside you? Right. Let's see your technique. Give him a bit of a ride…"

"Just like that?" Rose asked, getting a nod in response from her mother who knelt beside her. Taking a moment to begin, Rose was treated to Jackie forgetting her daughter was oblivious to her more sexual nature, as the older woman drizzled two mouthfuls of saliva down onto her breasts, massaging them across her nipples and reducing her large plump tits to a more glistening, glossy sheen, all before dropping her two hands down to her pussy and started to rigorously play with herself. Whilst a part of Rose wanted to be abhorred by the sight, a larger part of her guided her to rest her hands on the Doctor's chest and begin to ride his cock. As soon as she lifted her hips and dropped them down again, feeding his cock deep inside of her, that larger part of her grew even more dominant, drowning out anything else she was thinking. It only took a couple bounces to get her utterly enveloped by the pleasure, resuming her slow, robotic and clumsy movements. Somehow, it was even more embarrassing to witness up close and personal.

"No, no, no, sweetie… You're meant to be riding him, not trying to break his hips. You've got pick one; slow and sensual, or hard and fast. Right now, you're hovering between both and not getting either one right," Jackie critique, drawing Rose to a complete halt. Abandoning her masturbation, Jackie shuffled slightly closer and reiterated, "Right go slow and purposeful. Lift and drop your hips in one continuous movement as opposed to lifting your hips, stopping, and then sliding down. You should be rocking up and down in one smooth circle…"

Nodding, Rose took her mother's criticisms on board. Sliding her hips down, she started with him being submerged inside her. Slowly, she lifted her hips, bringing them right to the top and then immediately starting downwards. Wincing at the sight, Jackie still wasn't convinced, as her daughter looked like someone on a carousel, dropping with no passion, no flow, "Like this mum?"

"Not quite… Tell you what," Jackie murmured, her heart racing as the thought crossed her mind. Waiting for her mother's suggestion, Rose sank herself downwards, still loving the way the Doctor's cock felt inside of her. Knowing just how hard it was to describe the perfect way to ride cock, Jackie shuffled over on the bed, straddling the Doctor's legs. Resting her hips on Rose's hips, she inched her body forwards, bringing herself closer and closer to Rose's slim and tender frame. Not quite sure what was going on, Rose immediately understood as she felt her mother's soft, plump breasts push against her back, her saliva coated mounds poking into her soldier blades as Jackie tightened their bodies together, sandwiching her form against Rose's. Stifling a moan as she thrust her hips forwards, pressing her slick cunt against her daughter's ass cheeks, feeling their taut pert flesh resting against her body, Jackie wrapped an arm around Rose's chest, clasping her hand over the girl's breast, using it to pull her body back against her own. Rose could feel her mother's breasts shifting as their embrace tightened, her soft nipples rubbing against her skin. Although, all of that was nothing in comparison to the feeling of her mother's hand on her breast, cupping the soft and supple flesh, her hardened nipples prodding and poking into her palm. Rose knew that it was in order to support herself, yet she couldn't shake the feeling that the way her mother's fingers lightly loosened and applied pressure was done solely for Jackie's benefit. Not to mention to slow flattening of her palm against her nipple. Either way, Rose wasn't complaining as her mother's body became paired with her own, Jackie's lips lingering in the crook of her neck, her voice right there in her ear as the two of them let out a moan of pure satisfaction. It may have been in order to teach Rose how to ride cock, but the embrace held its own salacious delights, "Right. Here we go. Follow my movements. Nice and slowly…"

Keeping their bodies pinned tightly together, the two of them slowly lifted themselves up, Jackie keeping her daughter's movements in tandem with her own. Rocking her hips back and forth, Jackie built a slowly and delectable rhythm, the effect being instantaneous for Rose as her eyes rolled closed, pleasure flooding her body as the Doctor's cock slid effortlessly into her. The soft wet slapping of her body against his crotch grew in intensity, the two of them moving back and forth, Jackie making sure to grind her wet pussy against Rose's arse, covering the girl's cheeks in a thin gleaming layer of arousal. As they moved in unison, their hot breath began to mingle, their lips lingering dangerously close to one another. Completely consumed by the pleasure, Rose was oblivious to the lecherous stares on her mother's part, the older woman imagining the blissful union that a deep and intimate kiss would be. Not daring to go that far, Jackie continued her movements, pressing her lips against her daughter's neck, kissing and nibbling on her flesh to distract herself from the temptation to pull her own daughter into an intense snog. The entire position, their bodies grinding together, every subtle movement of Jackie's body being reflected in her daughter's, the pleasure of feeling her daughter's body throb with pleasure; it was all becoming more intense. Not wanting to take it too far and make her daughter cease this salacious embrace, Jackie let the pleasure completely take Rose's mind before she went one step further; one delectably intimate step forward.

Jackie had one hand simply resting on Rose's hip, yet as Rose's moans grew in intensity, Jackie gently slid it across her daughter's flat stomach, swiftly gliding down towards her pussy. To Jackie's surprise, the area above Rose's pussy was wild with blonde hair, a detail that she hadn't yet had an opportunity to admire. Personally, the older woman preferred a shaven cunt, but could admire the way it looked on her daughter. Threading her hand through the wild hair, Jackie slipped her hand between Rose's thighs, running across her slick folds. Biting her lip, Jackie could feel the drenched flesh, her finger-tips running just far enough to touch the Doctor's cock as it pumped in and out of her daughter. Moaning happily at the sensation, Rose leant further back, pushing into her mother's body, loving the way it felt to have Jackie's fingers playing with her cunt as she rode the Doctor's cock. Finding her daughter's clit, Jackie began to run concentric and constant circles across the bead of sensitive flesh, mimicking the tempo of their movements, allowing for an incredibly intimate and intense sexual experience for both her and Rose. With free reign to grope and explore her daughter's body, Jackie openly pinched one of Rose's nipples, rolling it back and forth as she got intimate and up-close with her pert breasts. The combination of pleasures, the perverse nature of them being derived from her own mother, not the mention the rigid cock stuffing her cunt; all of them caused Rose's pussy to tighten and her orgasm to rush over her body, sending delightful squeals flooding from her lips as she slumped forwards, inadvertently brushing Jackie's hands away from her body as she ceased her movements, "Fuck!"

"That's a proper orgasm, sweetie… Now, roll aside and let momma finish this off. There's only so much room for slow and sensual before you need to get kinky," Jackie purred, watching Rose slide herself off of the Doctor's cock, flopping onto the bed beside him, eager to watch her mother show her how it was done. Unable to deny herself, Jackie leant down and took the Doctor's cock into her mouth for no other reason that to taste her daughter's arousal coating his cock. Moaning at the sweet taste, Jackie plunged her lips down to the very base, licking every last drop she could find before popping her lips off. Shuffling forwards, she straddled his hips, reaching down and angling his cock towards her arse. Given her experience last time with the Doctor, Jackie had no intention of wasting time with anything other than anal. Watching with a smirk as her daughter leaned forwards, intrigued and surprised by her mother's choice, Jackie closed her eyes, nestled it up against her asshole and sank downwards, immediately thrusting every single inch into her asshole, her juicy, fat arse cheeks smacking together and jiggling wildly as she did so. Letting out a deep groan of satisfaction, Jackie rested her hands on the Doctor's chest, adjusting her position so that she wasn't resting on her knees, but rather on her feet, allowing her to squat atop the Doctor's cock and get the perfect position for a hard and fast fuck.

Rose's eyes widened as her mother began to slam her ass down onto the Doctor's cock, his shaft plunging into her ass at such a speed that Rose visible winced, unable to ever imagine herself doing that. Yet her mother did it so effortlessly and without a single shudder of pain flashing across her face. Instead, only pleasure claimed her body. Jackie didn't have to put much effort into building her orgasm. Whilst she hadn't pushed much pleasure into her body since entering the room, the titillating excitement of being so intimate had done wonders for getting her close to cumming, so much so that she could have happily continued grinding against her daughter's ass until she exploded into orgasm. However, having a cock stuffed inside her ass, the woman able to unleash her desires as hard and as fast as she wanted, all without worrying about her daughter overhearing her from an adjoining room, was ultimately more than enough to get her right on the verge of orgasm. Moaning with delight, Jackie occasionally opened her eyes, glancing over to her daughter, eternally pleased by the fact that her daughter was eagerly watching her hammer her arse down onto a thick cock. Every so often, she could swear that Rose's hand would drop to her pussy and lightly rub herself. The mere thought of her daughter deriving any form of pleasure from watching her get anally fucked was delightful to Jackie as she continued to drop her hips harder and faster, the slapping of flesh filling the room. For Rose, her enjoyment was largely derived from her mother's ass. It was so… perfectly fat. Watching it bounce and shake, clapping together with each thrust of the Doctor's cock inside of her… It was delightful. Unable to control herself, Rose began to lightly touch herself, only to have the sight that she was ogling immediately cease.

A groan of pure pleasure escaped Jackie's lips as she slammed her hips down one last time, moaning constantly as her orgasm shuddered through her. Unbeknownst to Rose, the Doctor's cock was violently twitching inside of her, pouring out a copious orgasm, pumping her ass full of cum and only adding to the pleasure that Jackie was feeling. Shifting his cock in and out of her a couple more times, Jackie rolled off of him, his cock beginning to soften as a last bead of cum dribbled onto his stomach. Utterly astounded by the display, Rose watched as Jackie collected that bit of cum and dipped it into her mouth, swallowing it. Standing beside the bed and consumed by the moment, Jackie leant over and pulled her daughter into a kiss, plunging her tongue deep into Rose's throat, moaning as the girl melted into the kiss. Finally pulling her lips away with a loud smacking sound, Jackie left her daughter, exhausted and astounded. Strutting over to the door, her ass swaying as she went, Jackie called out to her daughter as she left the room, "Give me a shout if you need another hand!"

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed that lovely celebration of the Holiday spirit. This is a standardised message that I will be putting at the end of all the stories that got a wonderous update this Christmas day, so if you've read It already then feel free to go dive into another Christmas update.**

 **I am well aware that I've not exactly been the most active writer this year, but that is largely due to the fact that I've not got that much time. I've got Uni and a job, which means that any free time I have is largely devoted to excessive alcoholism and making lacklustre financial decisions. Which means that I don't get much time to write these wonderful stories. However, if you are keen to support what I'm doing here then consider commissioning something. It really helps me out and alleviates some of the burden. And it means that I have more time to write smutty things not only when commissioned, but also free content. I know that sounds a little false given the fact that I've been writing commissions this year and have only uploaded updates for a couple of my stories a dozen times, but without those commissions, my upload schedule would be reduced to once a year. I.e. Christmas. So, if you're interested, please get in touch. It is £10 per 1000 words and you get your own personalised piece of smutty goodness.**

 **That being said, I will be taking a break from both fanfiction and commissions and will return in the new year, hopefully to upload more frequently. With all that said, I hope you enjoy the holidays and all the smutty goodness that I have uploaded. Till next time!**


End file.
